Unexpected
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: Four friends swap a life in England for LA, trying to juggle work and one long term distance relationship between them. But when they meet three stars from the twilight movies, whom they adore, will things ever be the same again? Read & Review please! :
1. Los Angeles

Really hope you like this little fan fiction about some of the stars from Twilight. Reviews please as I love to hear what you think of my story as it definitely gives me inspiration and helps me learn. :) Thank you! :)

* * *

><p><span>CHARLIE POV<span>

I stared contently out of the round airplane window, trying to kid myself that I was doing the right thing. Of course, I didn't truly believe that at all, not in my heart. But, things had gotten so difficult back at home; I just wanted to escape to peace. Or run away cowardly, depending on which way you looked at it.

I sighed solemnly, trying to think of something, anything that didn't have to do with him. I looked round in the plane after hearing a crash of what sounded like glasses, before my eyes found the cause of the noise. Rachael was looking around at everyone sheepishly, before trying to hide her face after spilling a bit of her WKD on the small table in front of her. I smiled in response, unable to help myself.

She did make me laugh.

When I looked round the second time, Kirsty was helping tidy her desk for her. I half wanted to smile and frown at the same time when I saw her doing that. We hadn't said hardly anything to each other in the last three years, and that was sad. The argument that made us fall out with each other in the first place was long forgotten, and I couldn't even remember what it was about.

I started worrying about Tom. What I'd left behind in my selfishness to rush off and live my dreams whilst I still could.

But then I knew what he was like. I'd left in the morning, getting the plane at nine, having left home at six. I knew he'd be lazy all day, and then not eat tonight, because he'd have forgotten to get anything out for his dinner. It was always me who did the cooking, but I didn't mind that. I knew what I'd let myself in for. I actually enjoyed looking after him, knowing that he would always rely on me.

That's what made me feel guiltiest.

I caught Tasha smiling at me warily. I forgot this move was difficult for her too. I had a Boyfriend who I had only just broken up with, and Tasha was attempting to deal with a long distance relationship with Daniel. I thought she could easily do it though. She and Daniel were a lot more suited than me and Tom. I'd just wanted to care and look after him. Of course I loved him, but, my feelings for him had disintegrated quite a few months back, and we both knew it.

It didn't stop him begging me not to leave though. And it didn't stop me feeling guilty either.

I sighed heavily in response to my heavy thoughts.

"Oh, forget him, Charlie. I know it's difficult, but if you didn't feel happy with him, then you just didn't. There's nothing you can do to change that." Tasha reminded me wisely. Of course she was right, but that still didn't stop me worrying. That was his entire fault really, he made me worry.

He was useless and couldn't particularly do anything for himself so he leaned on me.

I forced myself to look properly at Tasha, catching her at the wrong time. Because when she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back, even if just a little bit. Her hair was styled in the usual way: black ringlets running past her shoulders with a kind sort of smile shining on her tanned skin.

"I know you're right, and I know it's stupid to worry over a grown man. But he's a useless grown man. I just don't think he could cope without me." Truth was; I felt so selfish for doing something I wanted to do for once, for leaving when I wanted to, instead of looking after him.

"Well, it shouldn't be you're problem, Charlie. You can't help it if you don't love him anymore, so why should you stick around, making yourself unhappy just because he makes you feel guilty? I know it's harsh, but if you'd have stayed there, you'd have both been unhappy, right?" Of course, yet again, she was right.

But I still couldn't help but just smile in response. "I know you're right Tasha. And I'll probably be fine when I'm over there, but...for now, I just can't help but feel as though I shouldn't have gone."

"That's understandable," she smiled comfortingly.

I forced a smile and quickly looked back at Kirsty and Rachael. Rachael was wrapping a strand of light blonde hair around the back of her ear, laughing around with Kirsty about what had happened a minute ago. Kirsty had dark hair like me-maybe even a little darker, since I'd dyed my hair red, making it lighter-and that was tied back in a ponytail, like she normally had it.

The flight took fifteen hours to get there, and it would be eight in the morning when we got there as Los Angeles was eight hours different to London time.

I was excited, more then excited actually, because I had always wanted to do this; to follow my dream and move to LA, and luckily, I had no children, no serious relationship, so nothing was holding me back anymore.

I slept for most of the flight, making the day go quicker, even though Tasha nudged me when lunch was served, which I fully appreciated. I didn't like to be woken up by anything but food, preferably. I realised that made me sound like a bit of a fatty, but I really wasn't, at all.

In fact, I was skinny.

I had on appropriate clothing for when we got to Los Angeles, because I already knew how hot it was going to be over there and I couldn't wait. I wore a red, blue and white, chequered shirt, with a brown leather belt hung into denim jean shorts, and leathered brown, men's styled shoes.

I was always quite quirky when it came to fashion; I never really followed the fashion, and if I did, I'll follow it to the point, like maxi and summer dresses, not too in your face quirky.

I was over here to try and promote my new book, Tainted Soul which had already been published in England, but that was the only country where it had been published for, so far.

I wanted to get my book published in America, the most, the country of where my book itself takes place, as that was my dream, itself.

The flight seemed to go on forever, despite sleeping for most of it, and when we eventually got off and started to go round to security, I couldn't wait to stretch my feet.

The airport looked like any other airport, except it might have been able to pull off the fact that it looked just that tiny bit more posh, but that was about it. But I knew where we were before we even stepped outside; that sickly, nervous, excited, and apprehensive feeling that you can get all at the same time was here and it was here to stay.

I was so excited that I felt like I literally could have been sick. I really hoped I wasn't sick, especially not here, the place I had only dreamed of coming to, about a million times over in the last few years, because that would have definitely been embarrassing.

"I can't believe we're here!" Tasha exclaimed, grinning in response. She'd just text Daniel to let him know she was here safely, to put his mind at rest.

I smiled back in response, knowing she'd be happy. After all, we had all planned this, for so long in our heads and it was finally happening. I text Mum to let her know quickly too, before following on behind the girls.

"I know, Tasha. It still feels like a dream." I sighed happily, even though the baking heat against us was telling us otherwise. It felt hot, even though we were still in the airport, so I dreaded to think what it would be like outside.

"Only, it's not a dream, we're really here!" Rachael grinned. "Obviously, we should go out tonight, make the most of us being here." She suggested like I knew she would.

Tasha rolled her eyes in response. "Let's just see when we get to the new house shall we Rachael? You do make me laugh." She laughed at her.

"Yeah, I want to have a sleep first anyway." Kirsty yawned.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed.

"I think I'll join you, but I still say we should go out tonight." Rachael insisted, making Tasha roll her eyes and grin at her in response.

"Well I think I'd prefer to stay in tonight. Just because I am concerned about money affiances, as we haven't got our jobs yet." I warned them carefully. I never really liked going out much back in England anyway, which was why me and Tom had made such a good match in the beginning.

"Yes, but we have jobs as promised. Me, Kirsty and Tasha have got jobs in Nurseries, starting in a week's time, and you have you're writing job starting in a few days time too." Rachael reminded me, as if I'd had forgotten.

"Well mine is starting in two weeks time, but that's all very well Rachael, but we still need to make sure we don't spend too much of our money now, as we'll end up poor, already!" I reminded her smartly.

She nodded, knowing she couldn't really argue with that, and I grinned in response, feeling just a tad genius.

We walked down a long, open hallway which lead us out to the front of LAX airport and into the brilliant, hot sunshine.

"Phoar!" Rachael complained, fanning herself.

I just grinned, feeling very happy with myself. "I absolutely love it." I smiled happily. It was so much better than having the bitterly cold weather back in England.

We got onto a tour bus, the one we needed to get, which we had booked back in England, to make a stop just outside the front of our house.

Driving past the LAX sign, made us all squeal a little bit in excitement, because dreams suddenly turned into reality. We were actually here!

As soon as we got to the house, we all gasped in shock and amazement at how beautiful it looked, from outside. The house was painted a fresh white colour, and was huge, with six windows on the top floor, and two windows on the bottom floor as there was a white door garage on the right of the house, behind steel, white gates.

There was a gate in the middle of the house, which lead to the front door, which was a black door, but that was controlled by an electronic gate too. The path from the gate to the door broke up the beautiful, green garden we had in the front.

There was even a balcony on the top right of the house.

I actually couldn't wait to get off the coach and go in to see the house myself, because I was so excited.

We all practically jumped off the coach, grabbed our things and headed to our front door, still in awe about how gorgeous the house was.

The hallway was cool; walls were decorated in white, and the floors were polished with a dark brown wooden. There was a desk in the middle of the hallway, on the left of the open, narrow hallway, with a phone on it, and a big, bunch of white flowers put in a vase.

They smelt lovely and fresh and looked absolutely beautiful.

The staircase was in the right of the hallway, and wounded round to the right, and to the left, where you could see all the doors, as the hallway was open.

There was a sofa on the right, sat next to the stairs, which was white and was furnished with small, brown cushions.

We'd moved in the house as we found out that the house was nice, furnished and nearly almost all ready for us.

The hallway lead down to two, white doors, leading out to the back door of the house.

The living room was to the left of the hallway, and whilst Tasha went and explored the rest of the house and Kirsty and Rachael went to fight over a bedroom, I headed in the living room, to have a nosy.

It followed through with the darkened wood furnished floor, and there was a cream, flowered rug sat in the middle of the room, underneath a yellow, foot stool, sat on the left of a white, three seated sofa, which was placed at the side of the room, and had gold plated pillows sat at each side of the sofa.

There was a wooden table sat in the middle of the room, on the rug, with a glass top on it. There was a three seated sofa opposite it too, with a white armchair sat at the corner of the room, on the left.

There was also a white fireplace in the middle of the room, at the far end, with a pretty picture above it.

I headed into the dining room, which looked the same as the living room. There was the same cream rug placed underneath a dark, brown wooden table, and there was seven seats placed around the table, with one sat at the head of the table.

I then headed into the kitchen, and took that room in, feeling awed at how amazing this house truly was. There were three, white seated high seats, sat around a big, white kitchen table stood in the middle of the room, with three, silver lights hanging down from the ceiling, just above the table.

There was a white kettle on the table too.

There were lots of white cupboards stood at the left side of the room, and following round at the back of the room, where a silver cooker was stood. On the right of the kitchen was a two sided, massive fridge hidden underneath two, white cupboards.

The floor was all dark wooden again.

I went back into the hallway, and followed the hallway right to the back of the house before opening the back doors to the back garden. There was a small seating area with five, white chairs and a wooden table in the middle of the small patio with three white candles sat in the middle of the table, sat in a base.

The garden looked absolutely beautiful, especially in such brilliant sunshine, and there was a small, rectangle pool sat at the back of the garden, where there was five, white deck chair type chairs, furnished rather than plain, though.

There was also a rectangular glass table sat next to the other side of the pool, with ten, white chairs sat around it.

The table was sat underneath a white porch that sat overhead, following the garage next to it, which was white too.

There was also a balcony on the right of the house on the other side of the house on the back, and there was also a wooden bench sat in the middle of the small porch right outside the back of the house.

It was actually amazing. And if I wasn't so tired, I would have probably screamed, but I really needed sleep.

I went back into the house, and saw Tasha taking her suitcase upstairs. She grinned at me once she saw me. "Kirsty and Rachael are already sleeping in their bedrooms." She told me, making me laugh in response.

I grabbed my own suitcase and followed Tasha up the stairs, to go and pick my bedroom, knowing they probably already had the best ones.

I couldn't help but gasp as I headed into my own bedroom though, after Tasha took the one next to mine. Cream, marbled flooring sat underneath a plain, cream rug which lay underneath my bed, which looked like a kings size to me, which made me feel more than happy.

It was decorated with two, orange pillows, and two, big cream ones behind it. The bed itself was cream, with a dark brown, leather headboard sat behind it.

There was a wooden table next to my bed, and the walls were all cream colored.

There was also a television that seemed to hang down from the ceiling, just in front of the bed, and there was a couple of steps, which lead you down to the balcony. I'd already decided in my head that I wanted to go shopping to get some blinds as soon as possible, as I didn't like how bear the doors of the balcony looked as they were all glass ones.

Besides the balcony, there was a long, cream, bed style sofa for people to sleep on.

There was also a door besides the bed, on the right of it that seemed to lead to the bathroom, but I wasn't ready to explore, because I already felt so exhausted.

So, I set my suitcase down, and climbed into bed, where I fell asleep straight away. That in itself meant that I must have been tired. And the fact that I knew that as soon as I went to sleep, I could go and explore LA, when I woke back up again.


	2. Drunk

When I woke up, I could hear loud talking from downstairs between the girls, so with a yawn, I got myself out of bed, throwing back the duvet as neatly as possible, and decided to unpack my suitcase, so it was out of the way.

I put in a cupboard, hanging most of my clothes up, before going downstairs, and seeing what all the fuss was about.

They were all sat in the living room; Rachael and Kirsty sat on the right sofa, Tasha on the lef. I went and sat with Tasha, and asked them what was going on.

"Rachael desperately wants to go out clubbing tonight," Tasha explained, making me roll my eyes in response. Not that it really mattered to me; I wanted to stay in and wait until I started the job, but everyone else could go out if they wanted to.

"Well, I want to stay in, but you can all go clubbing." I told them, knowing Rachael would probably want me to go too.

"Don't be a bore, Charlie. You've got to come out with us, please!" Rachael's voice was on the verge of begging, making me sigh in response. She made me feel bad for not coming out, but I didn't see why we had to do it today.

"Why cant we just go out tomorrow night instead?" I asked with a heavy sigh, not knowing what the big rush was.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favour by saying going out tonight, darling. So go with it." Rachael smiled. "Don't worry. I've got a nice dress for you, and I'll do your make up for you too." She promised.

So with my mumbles and grumbles, we spent the afternoon sunbathing outside in the garden, and then went and got ready upstairs in our bedrooms.

I absolutely loved my bathroom; it was so modern looking. There was a white bath sat at the side of the room, on the left, which was shaped as an oval. A clear shower opposite it, and a white toilet next to it, with the sinks on a grey tiled area.

I got showered, and put on my dress that Rachael had laid out for me in my bedroom. It was actually pretty: a black, v- neck dress, which came down to half of the top of my legs, which meant it wasn't too short.

Rachael didn't go mad on the make-up, which I was more than glad about: simple, sparkly, grey eyeshadow, a little bit of mascara, foundation and blusher, and some cherry pink lipstick. I liked the way she did my make up for me.

I sat and waited for the others to get ready in the kitchen with Tasha, and we sat up at the table in there. Tasha got some wine out, grinning at me as she did.

"Want some? I brought it at the supermarket today whilst everyone slept for a few hours. I didn't feel like sleeping." She admitted.

I nodded, thanking her, and watching her as she poured the wine into a glass for me. "Hmm, more like you went out to see if you could see Kellan. I know you too well!" I joked, giggling as I said it.

She nodded, trying not to laugh. "Well maybe because of that, a little bit too." She laughed, making me laugh too.

It didn't take everyone long to get ready, and we stayed in the kitchen, having a couple of drinks, meaning that I was already a little past tipsy already. I stumbled out the house with everyone else, as we walked towards the taxi waiting for us outside.

We went to the LAX nightclub, which was just over a ten minute drive in the taxi. Rachael had somehow managed to get us RIP tickets, meaning that we could go in first, which I had no idea she had.

So, we went in, first, despite the massive queue waiting outside, and I couldn't actually believe it when we got inside. It was absolutely amazing! It was a so much better nightclub than the ones back in Peterborough.

We went to the bar, and got served within ten minutes, and we ordered six shots of Apple Sours each and after that, I was pretty much out of it.

* * *

><p>Really hope you liked it. Get prepared because it's Rob's POV coming next! Excited? You should be. ;) Hehehehe.<p> 


	3. ROB POV:  Babysitter

**Here it is. Rob's POV! :) **

* * *

><p><span>ROB POV<span>

I couldn't understand why Tom was actually dragging me through this, yet again, for about the hundrenth time. He had dragged me to a club in LA, after trying nearly all of the bars in Los Angeles, and still not having any success with finding a new girlfriend.

I was ready to give up, especially conserving the fact that I wasn't particularly sure whether I even wanted one or not. It was to help me get over Kristen, who had broken up with me a good few months ago.

She'd moved on, but I hadn't.

It started out with string after sting of one night stands, but when that didn't work, I started to really want to move on, to get over her.

And that was when my buddy, Tom came into the picture.

He'd promised from day one that he'd eventually get me to move on from her, but so far, I doubted that would ever happen.

We got to the LAX club, and went straight in, thanks to Tom for using our names. I wasn't that bothered about waiting in queue; anything but being recognized by fans. It was that that brought her back to my mind and made it all more difficult again.

I was wearing plain clothes; a black shirt paired off with jeans and an old, pair of black shoes. I hadn't made an effort which had Tom clicking his tongue in response, just because he had made the effort to look nice.

He had a white shirt, paired off with black trousers on and he was clean shaved too. He definitely had made more effort than me.

We started drinking, with me having a beer, whilst Tom tried to cheer me up, probably knowing I was thinking about her again.

"Remember that time when we went to that club in London ages ago?" Tom asked me, with a short laugh.

I sighed. "The one you dragged me to, you mean?"

He laughed in response. "Yeah but you enjoyed it when you got there."

I sighed again. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"And that girl came over, and told you how much she hated you. You thought she was going to say something nice, but she didn't." He laughed again.

"Yeah, I remember. That was funny." But I didn't laugh.

He sighed in response. "Oh, come on man. I know it's tough, but you'll get there." He promised, smiling at me.

I frowned in response, wishing that was true. "I hope so, mate."

"Ah, you will. You'll suddenly find a girl out of nowhere and you'll fall in love again, and it will literally come out of nowhere. When you least expect it."

I was about to say something sarcastic, something that would have probably made us both laugh in response, which to be fair, was what I needed, when we both heard something else that caught our attention.

"Oopsie, oh dear!" We both turned to see a young, dark haired girl falling down a couple of stairs.

It was no wonder she fell because she had six inch heels in. I shook my head, thinking it was ridiculous to wear such high heels. After all, she wasn't exactly small anyway, and she looked really tall in heels.

She had dark hair, which had been dyed red, and she had on a plain, black dress with silly, black, giant heels.

I frowned in response, turning away, only to see Tom staring with a well known smile on his face. A one that said she'll do.

I shook my head. "There's no chance, so you can get that out of your head." I huffed sourly in response. I looked back at her, to see what sort of age she looked. She looked about twenty, very young, and that automatically made me scowel even more.

I was twenty eight; I didn't see why I would ever want to go out someone younger than me, particularly someone who looked about eight years younger than me.

Kristen was a few years younger than me, and if I could choose between having a younger girlfriend or an older one, I wanted to choose an older girlfriend. More experience, and all of that.

"Aww, but there's nothing nicer than helping someone out and then eventually falling head over heels in love with them." Tom enthused, making me huff in response.

I would have never fallen head over anything for her, due to the ridiculous state of her. She had nice legs, I could admit that.

But besides that, I really wasn't interested.

"I don't care. She's not my type."

"Maybe that's your problem."

I rolled my eyes in response, watching as she struggled down one more step which she had to hurdle over. Only this time, her ankle twisted the wrong way.

"Oh shit!" She cursed aloud, before moaning in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her right ankle.

I sighed angrily, going over there to help her up. After all, it looked as though she'd twisted her ankle, and I couldn't exactly just leave her there, whether I fancied her or not.

"Looks like you might have twisted it," I said to her, helping Tom pick her up from the floor, and holding her right arm around my shoulder. Tom had her left arm around his shoulder so we were carrying her.

"Thanks," she slurred her word drunkenly, and I pulled a face about how much her breathe smelt like alcohol. It really wasn't attractive. She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes unfocused.

And then, they widened in shock, a little gasp slipping from her. I knew instantly what the problem was and it was that that made me roll my eyes in response.

"Oh my god…no way, can this actually…oh my god…it's actually you!"

"I know. It's so difficult to believe a normal human being like me would bump into a normal human being like you." I stated sarcastically.

She giggled in response, taking that as a joke. "You're funny."

"And you're drunk." I mumbled miserably back.

"No, I'm really not!" She slurred, making me roll my eyes again in response.

We sat her on a bar stool, watching her as her shoulders slumped forward. As soon as her eyes focused on me, she giggled playfully in response, making me sigh.

"Well, good luck." Tom stated, patting me on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You've got to help me keep an eye on her too. You brought me here to find a girl, not babysit."

He grinned in response. "Well, I found you a girl. I didn't pacifically say what girl I'd get you. And anyway, she's drunk and a fan of yours, it's a bonus for you." He joked, still grinning as he spoke.

He said it as if it was a good thing, as if her being drunk was the ultimate way to pull her. I was offended partly, mostly because it was like he was telling me that she needed to be drunk for me to pull her, and secondly, although he was joking, it was a little sick.

"You're jokes are a little sick." I joked.

He laughed in response. "I've been told that a few times. Anyway, like I said, have fun. She's a fan anyway, so you'll be fine. If you need any help, ring me." He winked, before quickly Walking away.

"Tom…TOM!" I shouted, trying to call him despite the heavy club music, but he ignored me instead.

I sighed heavily in response, considering the fact that I didn't even want this anyway. I looked back at the girl, who was past recognizing very much now. Every so often, she'd look at me and giggle though, then look away, and then look back at me and giggle again.

I rolled my eyes in response. Wasn't a particularly smart girl then.

"Right, let's get you a drink of water first of all and then you can tell me if you came with anyone, and where I can find them." I sighed heavily.

She smiled. "Don't want water."

"Well unfortunately, that's what you're getting." I told her strictly, before pulling her on her feet and taking hold of her shoulder, trying to help her walk to the bar, which was only a few feet away.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Yes that's because I think you sprained your ankle, but you'll be fine. I'll put you on a bar stool over there, give you some water, and then you tell me if you were with anyone and I go find them, whilst you stay still, drinking the water." I spelled it out for her,

I got her to the bar seating area, and sat her down, ordering a large pint of water for her. The barman was quick thankfully, so I handed her the glass and forced her to drink it.

"Right, what's your name, first of all?" I asked her watching her as she drank the water in little sips.

"Charlie," she breathed out deeply, stopping drinking the water for a minute.

"Okay Charlie, and was you with anyone at the club?"

She giggled in response, making me confused. It wasn't as if I asked her a funny question or something silly.

"Hehe, you said my name." She giggled playfully.

I sighed heavily. "Charlie, this is important. Was you with anyone?"

She sighed, showing boredom as she took another sip of water. "Yes, my friend's in the VIP area. They have names, which are Rachael, Tasha and Kirsty…but me and Kirsty havent spoken for years over something silly, but I don't know what it was, because I forgot." Then, she giggled again.

"Right, you stay there, I'll go and get you're friends."

"Yes, boss!" She giggled playfully, pretending to look all serious.

I clicked my tongue in response. "Just make sure you stay there." I warned her, not really wanting her to wander off.

She nodded, rolling her eyes jokingly. "I can't really go anywhere with my foot, so don't worry!" She joked.

"Good. I'll be right back." I promised, before quickly running off to go and get them. I didn't want to waste a second in there, because as soon as she was with her friends, the sooner she could go home, and I wont need to look after her.

I ran into the VIP area, suddenly realizing that I didn't have a clue what her friends looked like. I could have gone back and asked a description from Charlie, but I doubted her description would be any good at all in the state she was in.

I called their names, hoping I didn't look like an absolute idiot, though I imagined I probably did.

A black haired girl came up to me, with long curly hair, as well as two other girls. The girl with black, curly hair had tanned skin. One had long, really straight, dark hair, and the other girl was light blonde.

"Are you Tasha, Rachael and Kirsty?" I asked confused, trying to figure out if it was them and if they were.

"Well, I'm Tasha." The black haired girl replied.

"Rachael." The blonde girl said.

"Kirsty." The straight haired girl said.

"Right, Charlie wondered out to me and my friend, and she's in a right state. Basically, she tripped on them ridiculously high heels and twisted her ankles, and she's really very drunk. I've got her drinking water now, but I said I'd come and get you to look after her."

"Oh dear; told you them high heels were ricidolous on Charlie, Rachael. She's never worn anything that high in her life!" Tasha rolled her eyes.

Rachael frowned in response. "Hey, they are good heels. And you, mr. Pattinson, don't go slating them heels. They're amazing. I only chose them because I knew you'd be here and she likes you." She huffed sourly, in response to my cold taste in the shoes.

I chuckled in response, unable to help myself. I'd never really been told like that before. It was funny.

"Take it Charlie's a fan then?"

"Oh, that's an understatement!" Tasha gasped. "Then again, I quite like Kellan. Yum! The things I'd do that to god damn sexy-"

"Alright, Tasha. We don't need to know, thanks." Kirsty joked, grinning at her.

"Yes, Charlie's a fan. She's been waiting years to come here and meet you." Rachael grinned. "Which was why I put some very sexy, killer heels on her tonight." Rachael added, still smiling in response.

"Killer being the right word." I huffed.

"Well no offence, but you cant exactly judge when it comes to fashion, darling." She grinned sarcastically.

I nodded, agreeing with her, trying to fight laughter because she was right. My lack of fashion was bad, not that I really cared though. I didn't have any time to fashion.

"Oh lordy Rachael…anyway, you better lead us to her then." Tasha smiled.

I took them over to the bar, where luckily Charlie was still sat, talking to the bar man…well, chatting him up actually.

"So, when do you get off? Maybe you could come back to my place." She joked, giggling like a silly school girl.

He laughed in response, blushing a little bit in response.

"Charlie mate, I think you're a bit drunk!" Tasha said.

She turned round and grinned in response to her. "Tasha! Ooh, ooh, ooh, look!" She exclaimed, pointing to me. "It's Rob Pattinson!" She giggled playfully.

"I know Charlie. He's told us all about him looking after you." Tasha sighed.

She huffed in response, clearly disagreeing with that fact. "He hasn't done a very good job!" She complained. But then she grinned in response, again. "But then again, I don't care, because it's Rob Pattinson!"

That made Tasha laugh. "Oh lordy!"

"Right, let's get you home, darling." Rachael said, trying to lift Charlie up from her seat but failing. "God, she's heavy when she's drunk!" She complained.

I sighed, picking her up in my arms, knowing it would be a hell of a lot easier; it would stop her moaning about her ankle, for starters.

"Ooh!" Charlie blushed.

"Oh lordy." Tasha laughed.

"Ooh. I quite like being this close to you." Charlie grinned drunkenly, attempting to flirt with me as I carried her down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, unimpressed.

"God, you're going to regret this in the morning, when we tell you what you've been saying, Charlie!" Rachael said from behind me, shocked.

"Hmm…no, I really wont." She joked, letting her eyes run down my chest.

I rolled my eyes again in response. Still unimpressed.

I was just lucky that nobody had recognized me yet, but I was more than eager to get her in a taxi and go home, becaue if anyone found out about this, they'd automatically chase after her, ask questions.

I didn't want that.

I was just trying to help her out, no thanks to Tom.

I put her in a taxi, letting the girls get in a taxi. "Right, take these home please. And keep the change." I said handing him a twenty dollar note.

I asked for their adress which Rachael gave me, so that I could come in and check how she was tomorrow.

Then I waved them off, and got into a taxi on my own to go home too, thinking to myself about what a nightmare the night had been tonight.

I was going to kill Tom when I next saw him.


	4. CHARLIE POV: Texts

**Really hope you liked Rob's POV. I really hope I do a good impression of Rob, for all that read this story. It's back to Charlie's POV now. :) **

* * *

><p><span>CHARLIE POV<span>

I woke up the next morning with a very fuzzy head, eyes that hurt like hell, and a massive grinding headache. I groaned in response, slowly getting myself out of bed, ans wondering to myself about what the hell happened last night.

I didn't remember a single thing, and something told me that the girls would probably love to enlighten me.

My ankle ached, but I could walk on it, so was the main thing. Only just about that, which told me I must have just twisted it or something.

So, I dragged myself downstairs, ready for people to start telling me what exactly happened last night, which I was so not looking forward to.

I found them all in the kitchen, sat around the table, although Tasha couldn't help but laugh when she saw me. That automatically made me sigh in response, knowing I did something awful.

"Something tells me I embarrassed myself last night. So come on then, this should be funny." I responded sarcastically, sitting myself down at the table, and hearing her start to tell the whole story from the beginning, all about meeting Rob, and how I embarrassed myself by firstly flrting with the bar man, and then by him.

I hung my head in my hands, groaning in embarrasment. "Oh god…why did it have to be him! Why couldn't I have met him two weeks later, when I could have been polite, a little funny, and at least get a signature out of it!"

"Oh yeah, and the story doesn't end there. He's coming round in half an hour to check on you, making sure you're okay." Rachael said ultra casually, knowing I'd jump up from my chair and run upstairs to make myself decent.

And she was right, of course.

I jumped up from my seat, ignoring the pain in my right leg, and ran upstairs, still moaning about the pain as I ran, making them laugh.

I got showered, and then got dressed into a black, halter neck tied dress with pretty florals on it here and there. It also showed off my legs too, which I had to admit, I liked the best about myself.

I dried my hair quickly, straightening it until it was perfect, and I put a bit of make up again to make my eyes look more wider, by using mascara.

I heard loud chattering downstairs, so I hesitated on the stairs, listening in to the voices talking carefully. I could hear Tasha laughing, and Rachael talking quickly about something, but I couldn't quite hear if Rob was there yet or not, so I hesitantly walked slowly down the stairs, to go and see what was going on in the kitchen.

They were all sat around the kitchen table, talking and laughing, as was Rob himself. I couldn't actually believe my eyes. Was it actually him sat there in front of me? Or was it just a crazy, vivid dream that I'd have to wake up from soon enough, even though I really wouldn't want to.

He was so good looking; even more so than I had ever realised before this moment. He was wearing a plain, grey vest top, sat underneath a black, leather jacket, and he had on denim jeans too.

The usual sort of clothing I expected to see him in, which made it feel even more like some strange dream.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. When I said he was attractive, I meant he looked so attractive, almost too attractive to be real. His hair was that same light brown colour, crossed with auburn too, like how he always had it in the twilight movies, and it was messed up, like usual too.

You could tell he had kept touching it, like how I always saw him do it on the television. But now, he was actually sat in front of me…

I felt like I wanted to faint or something but then I realised that would have been very embarrassing. And I'd probably miss my chance to talk to him, so it was more or less now or never. That was if I could find the courage to talk to him.

He had flawless skin too; not a trace of one spot, even though he had a few adorable pimples sat here and there on his skin. He was really pale too; obviously not as pale as in the twilight films, because they used make up to look him more immortally pale, but nevertheless, his skin was paler than I'd have imagined.

He had perfectly white teeth too; I could see that when I saw him laugh, and them green eyes; wow. He had very cute green eyes.

"Don't just stand there staring, Charlie." I looked round in time to see Tasha grinning at me in response.

It was then that I realised I had my mouth open; I'd been gawping at him, rather than staring, which was even worse.

I chewed on my lower lip busily, keeping my gaze down to the floor as I walked over to them, taking a free seat opposite Rob.

He smiled at me.

And I'd have been lying if I didn't admit that my heart fluttered and went a little wild in response. God: who could blame me, with those luscious, pink lips, and gorgeous, green eyes staring back at me?

"Got a hangover?" He asked jokingly, still smiling at me.

As soon as he asked, I felt my cheeks rose in response, feeling my cheeks get hotter as I blushed. God, I literally acted like an idiot in front of him last night. I had my big moment, my chance in meeting him, and I'd messed it up.

It was typical of me, really.

"Hmm…feeling better now," I admitted, because it was true. After that shower, my hangover just kind of went, which was at least one good thing.

I couldn't quite believe I was actually sat across from Rob, someone who I had always wanted to meet, and I still didn't have a clue about what to say him. It was my big chance to make an impression, to make him laugh, if anything, and I was speechless.

He smiled again in response.

"Well, I'm surprised you still haven't got a headache this morning, considering how drunk you were." Rachael huffed jokingly in response.

"Well, to be fair, some of it was your fault, Rachael. Charlie kept pushing some of the shots away that you kept buying everyone, but you wouldn't take no for an answer." Tasha admitted, making Rachael roll her eyes in response.

"It's her fault if she can't handle her drink." She joked back.

I still didn't really know what to say, so I sat there, playing with my fingernails, and not really knowing where to look.

"I think someone might have gone all shy." Rachael joked, staring over at me.

"Stop it," I grumbled quietly, feeling my cheeks turn all hot again in response, and making Rachael laugh again.

"Well, look, I know I haven't stayed for very long, but I best get going as I've really got to go. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay after last night," Rob confirmed, getting up from his seat, and smiling at me.

I smiled, not really wanting him to go though, especially as I hadn't really said much either. "Urm…okay, thanks," I managed, watching him as he started to walk back out of the kitchen, after saying bye to the others.

I couldn't help but stare at his bum as he walked. He did have a very nice bum indeed, and it felt rude not to stare at it.

Then I realised I still wanted to say more. "Wait…urm…thanks for checking on me anyway. I know I must have been stupid last night-"

"You got that right." Rachael joked, huffing.

I ignored her and carried on. "But you didn't have to like…come and check on me. So…thanks." I managed, before starting to blush again.

He smiled again. "It was no problem. Bye."

"Yeah…bye," I forced myself to say, watching him head out the front door, and knowing I weren't going to see him again.

I sighed, sadly, because although it was nice of him to come round and I got to see him again, properly, and actually be able to remember it this time, I still felt like that was my big moment, been and gone.

"I think someone liked you." Rachael confirmed, in shock.

I shook my head, huffing in response; sure she must have been mistaken. He was only being friendly, after all.

"No, really; I actually think he really liked you. He left this for you." She said; her voice serious. I watched her as she handed me a bit of small paper with scribbled writing on. The writing was messy, a scribble.

On it was "dear Charlie", then his signature, and at the bottom it had "lots of love". I smiled in response, because it was really nice, but it didn't mean anything. I imagined he did this to all of his fans.

"That's nice, Rachael. Still doesn't mean anything though, does it?" I smiled. I wasn't moaning though; I was happy, happier than I could ever have been if it hadn't happened at all. But it was just a signature.

"Yes, but then if you turn over, he also left his phone number, and he promised you can call him, anytime." She stated, grinning at me.

I looked over at the back side of the paper, and she was right, it genially did say that. "Oh my god…I mean, he's obviously just being friendly, but wow. At least, I have his number now." I grinned, even happier than before.

Tasha rolled her eyes in response. "The poor boy; she'll be texting and ringing that number so much that he'll have to change the number." She said jokingly.

"Well, I might do. But then again, he gave me his number so he kind of asked for it." I joked, making them all laugh in response.

"This is true," Rachael agreed. "Are you going to text him now?"

"No, of course not," I replied, with a playful smile. "Got to give it some time; make out you're not interested in speaking to him first. Desperation isn't a good look." I joked, grinning.

Rachael laughed. "Now, this is true…but then again, you are kind of desperate. Desperate because of who it is." She reminded me.

"Yeah, but he don't know that." I joked, giggling playfully. "I'll give it a few hours." I said, smiling at everyone.

"Watch in about half an hour as that few hours will turn into a few minutes." Rachael joked, making her and Tasha laugh in response.

I had an apple for breakfast, agreeing to go out to the supermarket with Tasha later, as we needed food, and as I was a vegetarian, it was going to more difficult to buy food for me. But first, we sat out in the back garden, besides the pool in the glorious sunshine.

I was tempted to text the phone number; partly because I was curious to see if it really was his number and also, partly because I was curious about what it would be like to text him, to see what he would say in response.

But then, I also knew the girls would have made a joke about it too, and although I knew it was just a joke, I didn't really want to have them saying anything either. Because I was still so embarrassed and surprised to have actually met him.

It was my dream come true.

I left it for a few hours though, before me and Tasha went shopping for food, with a list of a bunch of food and drink that we had all asked to get.

Tasha was getting in a few bottles of wine, because she had to make do with that now, as America hadn't quite heard of Lambrini yet. I got a few bottles of medium dry white wine for myself too, as well as vodka and coke for Rachael, and Kirsty.

Then we went and concentrated on getting food and soft drinks.

"Why don't you text him if you want to, Charlie?" Tasha asked me, seeing me keep looking at my mobile which I had been playing with in my hands for a good ten minutes now.

I shook my head, adamant. I was helping Tasha shop for starters, and as she was pushing the trolley, I wanted to help pick groceries up for the house.

"No, no, I'll do it later." I promised her, forcing myself to put my mobile back in my jean pocket. She smiled in response, rolling her eyes at me.

We got everything we needed for the next few days to get us sorted, and I helped her pack the bags in the boot of a taxi, and we got in, to go back to the house.

I helped her pack the bags away as soon as we got home, and then and went to sit outside, seeing that Rachael had already got a coke in her hand, and her sunglasses on, sat sunbathing outside with Kirsty.

"That better be just Coke, Rachael." I joked, grinning at her as I came and sat next to her.

"Oh, of course, darling," she promised, in an ultra-innocent voice, before putting her sunglasses on her forehead for a second, and winking at me playfully.

I laughed in response. "Rach, you make me laugh." I admitted happily.

I put my own sunglasses on; black Ray Ban sunglasses, of course, just like my idol himself. Thinking of that reminded me what I needed to do, which I had promised to do later quite a few times to everyone.

I got out my mobile, and wrote the number in, saving it under Rob. Just seeing his name saved in my mobile made my heart beat like crazy. It would be true to say that he had many effects on this poor heart of mine.

It took me about ten minutes to type in a message and decided that it was absolutely perfect, before reading it back to make sure it looked okay.

_Hi, it's Charlie. Rachael told me that you gave her you're number for me to text? I'm sure she must have it wrong, so if it's a problem with me texting, just tell me. Anyway, thanks again, for this morning. Very sorry about last night! I was mortified._

I pressed send, watching as my text sent to him, and worrying that I had possibly said a little bit too much. Not that there was anything I could do now; it was gone, sent, and completely out of my hands now.

I sat and waited, placing my mobile to the side of me, so that it was out of my way and I didn't keep looking at it, like some loser, or something; because that's what I felt like, at the minute; a bit of a loser.

But he didn't text back for ages, so I basically decided that I'd gotten my answer within the silence, itself. And as much as I cared, I weren't going to sit and mope about it. Life was too short to worry about silly things like that.

So, for dinner, we had a pasta bake, which was absolutely yummy. And I had reason to be proud too; because I had helped Tasha make the dinner, so I had some part in helping.

After dinner, we sat around the sofa, watching a bit of good old Breaking Dawn, the first part, and then the second part, with some popcorn in hand.

Of course, I cried when Bella got turned into a Vampire and when the baby was born. I always did, so it wasn't unusual.

But after it finished, I just wanted to go to bed, particularly because I still hadn't got a text back, and despite my attitude towards it, I still couldn't help but feel a bit gutted about it, still. That was natural though because of just who it was.

"Has he not text you yet?" Tasha asked me, clearly seeing how glum I looked.

I shook my head.

"Aw well, he's probably busy, Charlie. He did sound like he was busy this morning. And if he don't text back, it's not the end of the world, is it? At least you met him."

I nodded, hating feeling glum and ruining everybody else's mood. "Yeah, I know, I know. Sorry guys." I apologized.

Tasha pulled a face in response. "Don't be silly."

I went to bed though, leaving Rachael, Tasha and Kirsty downstairs, to watch some more television before bed. I watched an episode of the Vampire Diaries, before resting my head on my pillow, and trying to sleep.

When a buzz of my mobile woke me up.

Of course, I jumped straight up, wondering who it was that had text me.

_Yeah, that's fine, there's no need to apologize. Yeah, well I knew you were a fan, so I thought why not, haha._

I couldn't actually believe he had even bothered to text me back, especially after spending all day, so positive that he wasn't going to text me back. I couldn't help but feel excited, even though I knew nothing could come of it.

_That's a little bit crazy; giving your number to a fan you hardly know, haha. But honestly, feel ridiculous after last night. Sorry again. _

I sent him truthfully, knowing I truly did feel humiliated after last night. I felt the need to apologize, knowing how embarrassing I acted when I was drunk. My big chance to meet him and I screw it up big time.

_No honestly, no need._

He promised in a text, and I decided not to text anymore, as he sounded like he might have been busy. I didn't want to bother him after all, especially after what Tasha said about him possibly being busy today.

I just thought it was nice that he had made the effort to text back, which was what I knew I should think about now, rather than keep bothering him. I'd met him, I'd text him and talked to him, so now, I was fine, I was more than happy.


	5. Friends?

The next day I wanted to do something alone, I wanted to explore a little bit of the city, because at the minute, I didn't have a clue where I was going in LA, and I wanted to at least, start to know where I was going.

I got showered, putting on a floral print top with a denim trim round the top and sweetheart neckline, and decorated with pink and blue on a white dress, and blue, denim buttons going down it to finish it off.

I put on some denim jeans on with it and some sandals too, and after having a quick, cereal breakfast, I told the girls what my plan was. They were all hitting the beach later anyway, so I promised that I'd join them later.

I headed out, with a book in my hand about cultural ideas around Los Angeles, and I decided to go to a museum, instead as it was something to do, and I quite liked going to museums because of the history of them.

I decided to go to Wende Museum, a history museum of the Cold war which sounded quite interesting to me.

It was only twenty minutes by taxi too.

It only cost three dollars for entry, which wasn't too bad, and I was really glad I decided to come here because it was really nice inside. There was so much history inside about the cold war that I hadn't even realized had existed, and it really interested me.

Anything that was historical and interesting really interested me though. It was always had; I'd gotten that from my Dad's side of the family.

"Charlie?" A familiar voice, almost too familiar for my liking, made me turn around as I walked on through the museum, to see Rob. Even him saying my name made me all flush and embarrassed, and excited too.

My heart gave an almighty bump in response to him being here, and I couldn't help but feel excited in response. And really slightly flushed too; which was always brilliant when you didn't want to blush when you met someone as cool as him.

He smiled in response; a surprised sort of smile.

I took in his clothes before he started talking, firstly, mostly because I wanted to take every little thing in about him when and wherever I could, when I met him.

His clothes were always plain, and today was no exception. A plain, white vest top sat underneath a dark hooded jacket, paired off with some plain jeans.

But it was hair that truly made him who he was; that truly made him Rob. That crazy, sexy, messed up hair that was always seen wherever he went. He had such beautiful hair; natural, and just beautiful.

"Well, I never expected your thing to be visiting a museum." He admitted, coming to stand next to me, so that he could speak quieter as people walked past. I knew exactly why that was within the first five seconds of him doing it; he didn't want to be recognized.

"Well, maybe there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I smiled back, but I couldn't help it. My cheeks rosined with red, and I had to look down at the floor to stop myself from getting even hotter in the cheeks.

"Maybe there is," he agreed lightly, trying to keep his voice quiet. He kept looking about and I could tell that he was uncomfortable, being out of privacy and in the public. I felt so sorry for him, if anything.

"You're always on lookout, aren't you? Making sure nobody recognizes you in public." I mentioned out loud.

"It's not that I don't like how adoring fans are, they're the best fans I could ever ask for, you're the best fans I could ask for," he added with a smile. "But, I like to have my own space sometimes, too." He admitted.

I nodded, completely understanding. I could imagine how difficult it would have been to constantly be recognized by people who he didn't know, especially when you were just trying to live a normal life.

"You should come round to ours sometimes. Just to get away from it, and like talk, we wouldn't mind, at least I don't think they would." I knew I sounded ridiculous, but I just thought that nobody knew where we lived, so because of that, it was almost the perfect place to get away.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't mind that. That is if it's okay?"

"I don't see why not…then you can find out what other things you don't know about me." I joked playfully, not believing I was actually being playful with him, someone I had only dreamt about meeting.

He smiled. "Sounds good," he agreed. "Meanwhile; why don't you tell me a few things now whilst we're here?"

"I didn't think you'd want to because people are starting to…er…pay attention." I warned him, nodding over to a few people looking and starting to whisper.

He looked, and sighed in response. "Well, if we walk and talk, you could tell me." He suggested, so we started walking round the museum further together.

He put his beanie hat on too, to make it more difficult for people to recognize him too, but despite him doing that, it felt so strange walking next to him. Every time I looked at him from the side, it just felt like I was walking with anyone else, but it was my racing heartbeat and his adorable height and his luscious, green eyes that told me differently.

I told him silly, little facts like the fact that I liked the theatre and going to museums and art galleries, things that I knew would surprise him. Because I wanted to surprise him; I liked the way he said I'd surprised him by being here, as if to say he found it attractive, somewhat.

I also told him why I was here; for my book, Tainted Soul and how proud I was for bringing it out back in England.

"Wow, so you're a writer then?"

"Yeah, I think I'm a good writer too. That's what everyone always tells me anyway. And they always say that when they read it, it basically sounds like I've copied the whole thing from a different book, because it's that good."

"Have you actually released the book out then?"

"I have in England. That's why I want to promote it in America, because it's the country that my book in my head was based in. so to have my book sold here and for it to go on to do amazingly well would just be a dream come true."

"Well, it's good that you have a dream. And I hope it works out for you. I never really had a particular role I wanted to do. I just kind of fell into acting, and even now, I'm still not sure if that's what I'd want to do forever."

"I think it's good to have your options open." I smiled. "Especially with your singing voice…wow, you have a lovely voice." I complimented him.

He smiled in response. "Thanks."

We walked to the end of the museum, before saying bye to each other and him promising that he would be round soon, if he had enough time in the next couple of days. I didn't really care at all; I was too happy.

I didn't mind if this was the last time I saw him, because I'd already bumped into him twice, and had been texting him, so I'd already gotten my dream and even more, as far as I was concerned, so I was just happy with that.

I met the girls on the beach, who were definitely making the most of the sun whilst it lasted, by sunbathing in bikinis.

I found them straight away, all three of them sat on a sun bed, on the edge of the beach as it was very busy, with lots of people sunbathing on the beach today.

I laughed in response, coming to stand behind them and watching them all look back at me, and smiling.

"So where did you go, miss?" Tasha asked jokingly.

I smiled. "I went to a museum." I answered, not being pacific about it, on purpose. I could have told them that I met Rob too, but I wanted to tell them in a minute.

"Oh yeah, that's nice. Did you meet anyone there? Oh, this sun bed's for you, by the way, Charlie." Charlie stated, nodding over to the sun bed that she had had saved next to her, with her bag on top of it.

"Oh, thank you." I replied, moving her stuff out of the way carefully, and laying down, getting comfortable. "Well, I met Rob there, which was lucky for me. He said he wants to come over now and again if he gets time…well, actually, he just said he'd come round to ours in the next few days if he gets time." I added, making it sound less potential.

After all, I didn't want to get all hyped up, just to be disappointed.

"Wow, go you Charlie, looks like you're well in there." Tasha joked, even though I could tell she thought she was being serious about actually being 'in there'.

"No, I think he's just being friendly. And I offered for him to come round, so that he has somewhere to go to get away from all the attention of fans and such, sometimes, if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, course it is, hun, you don't need to ask. It's all of our homes, not just mine. It does seem that he's interested in you to me, though Charlie."

"I genially think he's just being nice. The way he talks to me sounds like he just wants to be friends." I replied.

"Well, he seems to keep sticking around you. Maybe he does just like you as a friend, but it seems like he wants to be more from what I can tell, from the way he looks at you, and asks about you." Rachael added.

"Yeah…I just don't want to get my hopes up." I admitted to them, truthfully. "So, at the minute, I just keep thinking to myself that he wants to be friends, because even that feels too good to be true, at the minute." I admitted honestly.

"Yeah, but you can't think like that. It's sweet that you do; but he obviously does want to be friends, because he seems to keep popping up." Rachael said.

I knew she was right, but for the minute, I was just happy believing that I'd had my dream come true. After all, in some ways, it made it easier by doing that; there was no need for any negatives or whatever; he was genially just a nice guy.

We stayed on the beach for ages, with the delightful, blazing sun above us. I was already tanning by the time we got up, ready to go home at half six, despite the sun still being out, and still being very much hot.

Well, when I said tan, I meant that I was burning, really.

But I didn't mind that as that meant as soon as I burnt, I would go brown, and tanned, just like how I wanted to. I always looked better tanned, rather than pale, anyway.

I had a chicken salad when I got home because it was too hot to worry about having anything hotter so I was happy with my salad. We went and sat outside with our food, because the sun was still determined to stay out for a little while longer, whilst we talked about silly things, and old memories, and how we dreamt of coming here for years to come.

It was strange how everything seemed to be falling into place though.

We had always wanted to live in Los Angeles, together as friends, as we finally had made that dream come true. I always wanted to meet Rob, and I'd made that dream come true too, somehow. And I wanted everyone else to get the rest of their dreams now.

After all, it was all our dreams to come to Los Angeles, live here as friends, and be happy. That was done and complete. But it was my dream to meet Rob Pattinson, my own dream, which I had achieved, with thanks to the girls.

Now, I wanted Tasha to get her own dream in meeting Kellan Lutz, Rachael's dream of meeting Jackson Rathbone, and if there was ever such more luck than that in the world, then get Kirsty to meet Aston too.

But even I doubted that you couldn't have that much luck in the world to do all of that, in one single lifetime…could you?

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you know what's coming up now, don't you? Hahah. ;)<strong>


	6. Robbed

The two weeks flew by, but then that was mostly because I was busy sending my story off to as many American publishers as possible, but I hadn't heard anything back yet. But I didn't mind, because I was keeping my options open and trying to be hopeful.

I hadn't heard from Rob, but despite my disapointment, I had already knew this was going to happen. I hadn't expected him to come round, or even text me again, and he hadn't, so I wasn't going to waste time moping around or whatever.

I just needed to get over it and move on with my life.

It was difficult though, because it almost felt like wishful thinking that everything was to go to plan like how I had wanted it too. But I knew I couldn't just think like that just because of a few things going wrong.

I had a day left to enjoy, before I had to go out and start working hard as a writer, and although, I couldn't wait; I wanted to enjoy my last day free too.

So, with that in mind, I went out and did a bit of shopping. I only went to a shopping mall down the road, so I walked there and started to walk back too.

I was sorting my bag down the road, taking a shortcut that I had taken to get there, whilst still putting my money in my purse.

I heard someone behind me but I didn't look, as I was putting my money away, but then I felt someone knock into me hard.

"Ouch!" I complained, as I fell to the floor, but as I was about to pick up my money, I saw a hand grab it as it fell to the floor. "Hey!" I shouted angrily, trying to get up and stop them, but I couldn't quite do it quickly enough.

I groaned in response, seeing them run round the corner, and knowing already that I had grazed my knee, but it wasn't too bad though.

"Are you okay?" I heard a guy's voice call, seeing me sat on the floor. I recognized it so automatically turned to see Rob walking down, closer to me.

I sighed, angrily; not angry at him, because that was just silly. He had done nothing wrong to make me feel angry, but I was vulnerable. Vulnerability was humiliating and I didn't want to feel like that, not in front of him. I didn't want him to see me being vulnerable.

"I'm fine!" I huffed, even though I was shaken up. I picked my purse up from the floor, with shaking hands and put it back into my bag. I knew it must have been obvious that something had happened to me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to pretend I was okay.

"Have you been robbed?" He automatically asked, clearly knowing I had been already, because of the state of me and how my purse had been on the floor, too.

I shook my head, trying to calm myself down by myself. I hated sympathy and the last thing I needed right now was sympathy.

"No, no, I'll be fine," I gasped out, taking a deep breathe and keeping my eyes on the floor as I got myself up from the floor. I couldn't stand to look at him yet; I felt absolutely humiliated. Why did he have to be the one to find me?

He helped me get up, ignoring me saying I was okay, and forced me to look at him, by pulling under my chin. I could tell that he was worried; I could see it in his green eyes. I couldn't understand why he cared. Did most people care when they found someone who had been attacked?

"Have you been robbed?" He asked again seriously, clearly wanting me to tell him a yes or no answer.

"Yes, someone just picked up a bit of money that had fallen out of my purse. It was only twenty dollars though." I told him truthfully, playing it down to make it sound like I wasn't shaken up. My hands were still shaking though, but they were getting better.

"Ok, I'll take you back to your house, and phone the police."

"No, it's fine, I'm fine-"

"I'm sure you are, but I'm still going back to your house with you." He warned me, in a promising voice. I sighed, but agreed with a nod.

I didn't even know why he was doing this, when I was sure he didn't even really care. It wasn't as if we knew each other, so I didn't understand why he was trying to be nice to me for. Maybe he felt guilty for not coming round the house; that was the only reason I could think of.

He got a taxi, and asked to go to our house address, which surprised me he had remembered what the house address was.

As soon as we were outside of our house, he helped me out of the taxi and paid for it, despite all of my efforts to offer to pay for it, instead.

He tried to help me walk to the house, as if I'd somehow forgotten how to walk.

"I'm fine," I promised him, smiling as I edged away from him. It was nice that he was worried about me, but there was really no need. After all, it could have been a whole lot worse, and it wasn't, so there was no need to worry.

I opened the front door with my key, but I stood in front of the door, because I didn't want him to come in because he felt guilty or felt sorry for me because of what had just happened or whatever. If he wanted to come in, then he could, but only if he wanted to.

I knew it was all silly, but I didn't want him coming in the house just because of what had happened. If he wanted to come in because he truly wanted to come into the house, then he could. But I didn't want sympathy, particularly not from him.

"If you're only interested in coming in the house and making sure I'm okay before you go again, just because of what happened a few minutes ago then I don't want you to come in the house. Because to have sympathy from you would make me feel more humiliated then I already feel. But if you want to come into the house, because you truly want to, then that's fine." I spelled it out to him, just so that it was crystal clear.

He nodded in response, showing awareness of what he had said, seeming perfectly aware of all that, and pulling that cute, thinking face that he always did when he was thinking about something important. It was where his forehead was furrowed, his eyebrows pulled together, and he pursed his lips together.

Man that was so cute.

I bit down on my bottom lip, wishing I could just grab him and kiss him. He looked really adorable pulling such a cute face, but I knew I had to control myself. I could do that, I could handle that; I just imagined doing it instead; that didn't count.

"I want to come in. If you think that I'm just here because of sympathy then you're wrong. I've been really busy lately, working on a new project, which is why I haven't been round. But I meant what I said last time. I'd like to come round the house sometimes." He promised, and I could tell he was being truthful, because his voice said it all.

I smiled. "Okay, then you can come in." I smiled, opening the door for him, and leaving him to shut it behind him, as I went and put my bag down on the kitchen table. I heard him shut the front door behind him, and I tried not to hyperventilate at the thought of us two being alone together.

It was very, very, difficult. And my heart still gave a little flutter as I heard his feet move up the hallway flooring.

"I was telling Tasha the other day about what a lovely house you have." He admitted, whilst I headed over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of water.

"Yeah, we were really lucky." I agreed, with a smile to myself. I turned round, watching him walk slowly into the kitchen. It still felt so strange to see him here, in actual real life, especially in the house too. As much as how nice the house was; Rob was beyond perfection.

He smiled, seeming to see how I had suddenly just stopped, in the middle of the kitchen. I forced myself to start again, staring at the floor as I walked over to the middle of the kitchen, to the table, to put my glass of water down.

When I was calmer, I forced myself to look back up at him. "Do you want a drink?"

"Hmm, a glass of water would be good." He smiled.

I nodded, watching him intrigued. "Thought you liked Diet Coke? I always see pictures of you with a Diet Coke in your hand." I admitted, before realising that probably sounded a bit creepy. "Not that I look up pictures of you or anything." I blushed awkwardly, even though I did…all the time.

He laughed in response, behind me, as I went and got another glass and poured some water into it.

"I believe you," he replied, totally sarcastic. "Yeah, I normally do, but I like to change, now and again." His voice was playful, joking.

I left it as that, and handed him his glass of water, to which he said thanks to. He was watching me carefully for a minute, and I was pretty much doing my best not to blush in response.

"Are you okay now?" He asked me worriedly.

I nodded, wanting him to stop cause a fuss. The shaking in my hands had stopped, and I wasn't in shock about it now. I was over it, even if it was a shock when it happened. You just had to get over things like that, and the more attention he gave me, the more I felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, fine now. It was just a shock, but I'm honestly fine." I promised with a smile, drinking my water and trying to ignore the fact that he was still looking at me.

I mentioned about going to sit in the living room, partly to stop me feeling embarrassed about everything and also partly because I was sure it would make me feel more comfortable around him, I hoped so anyway. I hated it when I kept blushing and getting embarrassed and around him, it always happened.

We talked about loads of things in the living room; like why I had decided to move to Los Angeles, and how I had always wanted to move here. I also said about my writing and how much I loved creating writing.

"I'm really interested in this book that you've written. It sounds like a really good book. And I know a couple of publishing agencies that might be interested in taking a look at that book." He suggested, with a sweet smile, knowing I'd be more than happy to hear about that.

"Really? Well if you could, if it's not too much trouble then that would be amazing." I replied, in shock that he would actually do that for me. It was more than I could have ever asked for, or even thought of.

He chuckled lightly in response, his face so cute as he did, and ran a hand through the top of his hair, making him look that more adorable. I loved the way he did that; he looked so cute, so embarrassed.

And of course, it made my heart stutter like crazy in response.

It wasn't fair that he had that sort of effect on me, and I knew that he would never have any sort of effect like that from me. So because I knew that, I desperately wished I could turn off them feelings for him.

"Of course it wouldn't be any trouble." He smiled. "I do want to read it first though, if you don't mind? Partly because I want to see what this book is about, but also because I'm already expecting it to be amazing." He smiled kindly, making me huff in response.

"Wow, well I doubt you'll think it's amazing after you finish reading it." I laughed in response, truly believing that. Having high expectations about something is never good, especially when it came down to Rob Pattinson saying that.

"I'm sure that's not true," he smiled comfortingly.

"Hmm, well we'll see." I replied untrustworthy.

It wasn't that I wasn't confident, because I had a lot of confidence compared to what I used to have, and my writing was the one thing I had the most confidence with, and it always would be. But for someone like Rob to read my book…it just made me feel nervous.

Incase he absolutely hated it.

"Why are you not very confident with your work? By the sounds of it, you're a very good writer." He complimented me, making me feel all embarrassed. I bit down on my lower lip, telling me to stop being so silly.

"I guess it's just habit." I replied with a smile, trying not to look like I was embarrassed at all. That was one thing I didn't want to keep doing around him, because I knew I kept doing it over and over again.

I really didn't want to be associated with the little, embarrassed girl, although I wasn't silly enough to believe I was past that stage yet. I knew that's what I was, but I knew I could also change too, become more confident.

It wasn't just because of Rob, it was because I was twenty two now, and I wanted to be my own person; more mature, more like seen as an adult, and not just like a silly child. And I definitely wanted to be seen like that by Rob. Though I knew that would probably never happen.


	7. Rob, Kellan and Jackson?

**Well, you've met Rob, so...do you fancy a bit of Jackson and Kellan too? :P **

* * *

><p>The next morning, I went to work like normal, but within about an hour of being there, I already realised just how difficult publishing the book here was going to be. I was basically told that publishing in America was going to be a lot more difficult.<p>

I stayed there for more than three hours, having talks with some of the best publishing agencies in America, before having a short coffee break.

I went and sat in the canteen on my own, sighing heavily as I grabbed a talk and set down a sandwich and a plastic cup of tea to drink. It was so much hard work, and I'd already been through this back in England, which was why I had imagined that it wouldn't be so difficult here, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I got it out, reading a text message, I'd received:

_Hey, it's Rob. Any luck with the book?_

I smiled in response, pleased that he had text me to ask, because I had told him yesterday about the job, and he didn't exactly have to text me to ask me if it was going okay. He didn't have to do anything that he did for me.

_Not very well, a lot of hard work; going to have a different meeting with lots of different publishers in half an hour or so._

I text back, before going back into the office to see what was going on. Nobody was there, so I sat in there and waited for people to start arriving. It didn't take very long, and the meeting started earlier than expected, which was good because I wanted to get on with it and know what was going to gk on with my book.

There was one publisher who was interested in reading my book, a young, in her twenties, dark haired girl called Sally. I agreed to send it to her that same afternoon, and we left it at about three, but I stayed at the office to read through my book.

I wanted to get it sent off to her as soon as I could, so I read through the whole of my book, reading the whole of it, and proof reading it, and editing some of the book to make it sound better, which took me a few hours.

I didn't mind though; I just wanted everything to be perfect, and I wanted my book to be perfect. It was worthy of being published in America, I knew it was. The grammar was American, rather than English, because the book was based in America.

So to have it published in the country of my book's origin would be more than amazing, which was why I wanted my book to be more then worthy.

It was about six by the time I finished sorting through my book, and after sending it to Sally, I forced myself to make my way outside and start to make my way home. I spent the ten minutes taxi journey home texting Rob to let him know how it went today.

I felt that it went okay, but I still felt like it could have gone a lot better than what it had done, but at least I had managed to capture the interest of one producer. It was a start, a small start; it was true, but a start, never the less.

_I'll meet you at your house, if you don't mind?_

Rob text me, asking, after I had told him that I had planned to go home. I text back, agreeing, but warned him that I hadn't had dinner, yet, but he text back, saying that he didn't mind. I thought it was nice that he was coming over to see how my day went.

I knew there was nothing in it; I wasn't that stupid. He was just being friendly, he was being a friend, and I would definitely make the most of that whilst I could. Even to have him as a friend felt like an absolute dream.

The taxi cost got to the house after ten minutes, and the sun was still out and seemed determined to stay out for another good few hours. Despite it being about six at night, it still felt hot as I climbed out of the taxi doors, so I was more than glad that I'd put my suitable clothes on this morning.

I noticed Rob stood waiting at the front door as soon as I got out the taxi, but I tried not to notice it too much, because I knew I'd stumble about like mad, if I did. He had that effect on me, which was just so not fair.

As I walked, I took in his clothes, trying to keep my gaze on him subtle. He was sat down right outside the front door, sat on our front porch, with a pair of dark sunglasses on, which very much suited him.

He had on a plain, grey vest and jeans on, but he didn't have any jacket on, with him. It was no wonder, as it was still so warm, outside. He was smiling at me, as I walked, which was very off putting.

I wasn't sure whether he was doing it on purpose, knowing full well the effect he had on me, or whether he was purely innocent.

His hair was styled just like always, styled to be a perfect mess. He looked as though he'd been pulling at it all day, which was understandable, considering how hot it had been today. His hair had probably been annoying him.

That was sometimes the problem with knowing him. I knew so much about him, before I had even met him, but obviously I didn't want him to know that, as that would have just made things that little bit awkward.

"You look nice," he commented as soon as I had walked over to him.

I looked down at myself, at my choice of dress that I had chosen for my first day at work. I had wanted to choose a professional sort of dress as it was for work, after all, but as it was sunny and warm, I wanted it to be a nice dress too.

Which is why I'd chosen to wear a shirtdress style, which was grey and had pink polka dots scattered all over the dress.

I liked the way he felt the need to move his eyes down the whole length of my body as he complimented my dress. In fact, I liked it a little bit too much.

"Thanks…I just put it on for work." I downplayed it, with an easy smile. I could tell by the way my cheeks felt scalding hot that I was blushing in response though. I felt so embarrassed in response, but I desperately hoped he wouldn't notice, or say anything in response.

"I am here for a particular reason, I have to admit." He warned me shyly, running his hand through the top of his hair, and pulling roughly again. Damn, the way that he did that, in such a hot manner was so not fair.

"Oh right, and what would that be?" I asked, keeping my voice tone even.

"Well the other day, you're friends had told me just how much they loved Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone, so-"

"Oh my god, you didn't!" I exclaimed in shock, wanting to jump on the spot. I knew if they were in the house, the two of them didn't have much chance of getting back out of the house alive.

"Yeah, they're inside now." Rob grinned in response, sensing my excitement.

"Wow, well I imagine that will be making their day very much. They always wanted to meet Jackson and Kellan, and as I've met you, I wanted their dreams to come true too." I smiled, feeling so happy for them.

"Oh, so meeting me made your dreams come true, did they?" Rob asked curiously, raising an eyebrow, and smiling in response. Of all the things to pick out in the whole sentence that quote was definitely not the best one to pick out.

"Urm…yeah, kind of," I replied awkwardly, biting down on my lower lip to stop myself from talking and embarrassing myself even more.

"Aww," he replied, as if finding it cute. I watched him as he smiled; working it out that really thought it was cute. That really wasn't the look I was going for.

"Ugh…let's get in the house before I embarrass myself even more." I asked in embarrassment, making him chuckle in response. I didn't mind making him laugh, but I didn't like being called cute at all.

I heard chattering as soon as I got into the house, and I followed the hallways through, and right through to into the living room, where both Jackson and Rachael and Kellan and Tasha was sitting on both sofas, laughing and talking together.

"What do we have here then?" I asked jokingly.

Tasha and Rachael smiled in response. "Rob invited these two over to meet us which I have to say was really nice of him to do so." Tasha replied.

"Very nice of him indeed," I smiled at Rob, who shrugged innocently, as if it was truly no bother at all.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kellan and Jackson. I'm going to go make some dinner. Anyone want anything?" I asked, which everyone replied no.

I went into the kitchen, expecting Rob to stay and talk to them, only to turn round and see him standing at the side of the kitchen instead. I smiled warily at him, wondering why he hadn't gone and sat, talking with them.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him kindly.

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

I smiled at him, and started making a fresh salad and a cooking up a vegetarian chicken piece to go with it.

"Are you a vegetarian?" He asked intrigued.

I nodded. "I've been a vegetarian since I was about fourteen."

"Wow," he replied, sounding impressed by that. "I've been smoking since I was eighteen, which is not such a good thing, but I've cut down a lot I only have a few a day, or so now." He admitted honestly.

"Well that's still good. I know giving up smoking is difficult. I used to do it for a year or so at college but I soon gave up." I admitted.

"Good; I mean, it is a horrible habit." He agreed.

Kellan and Tasha walked into the room, and Tasha sniffed the air complimentary. "Something smells nice."

"Yeah, I'm having a salad with a vegetarian chicken piece."

"Hmm, sounds good." She smiled, getting herself a glass of water from the tap.

"So…I take it this is the girl who's obsessed with my British buddy over here?" Kellan asked in a booming voice, making Tasha and Rob laugh in response.

I automatically wanted to stick up for myself, despite the fact that when I turned round and actually looked at him properly, he looked very scary.

"No, I'm not obsessed…I just have a genuine interest. I have an interest about most things." I said back, making Tasha laugh again in response.

"Bless ya, you make me laugh."

"Hey, it's cool. If I was a Girl, I have to admit, I'd be obsessed with this hotty." He joked, winking over at Rob playfully and making Rob laugh in response.

"And the same with you, Kellan," he joked, laughing.

"Oh lordy," Tasha laughed, making me laugh in response too.

"Well, I'm glad we have that confession out of the way." I joked, making me and Tasha laugh again in response.

My chicken piece was ready then, so I put it on my plate with my salad ready, and made my excuses to go outside as I wanted to sit down whilst it was still lovely. I took a glass of chilled, white wine with me too.

As soon as I was finished, I put my plate back into the kitchen and got a little bit more of wine, and went and laid out in the sun, whilst the sun was setting. It was still lovely and warm outside, so I didn't want to waste my time sitting indoors, whilst it was so lovely.

Wearing my very cool Ray Ban sunglasses too, of course.

Rob came to see where I was, no doubt feeling like the third wheel with the four of them laughing and talking inside. It was so unfair that someone so beautiful literally looked so beautiful. He made my heart flutter.

"Getting used to the sun?" He asked me playfully, as he sat down next to me, sitting up properly rather than laying down, like how I was. I knew what he meant; I was from England too, and LA was a lot warmer than it was back at home.

"Yeah, it's absolutely beautiful out here, isn't it?" I sighed happily. "I could definitely get used to it." I added with a smile.

"And wearing Ray Bans too. Good taste." He commented jokingly.

I laughed in response. "Well, what can I say? I learnt from the best." I grinned, knowing he would understand what I mean.

After all he wasn't stupid; he knew I was a fan of him, so he would have known that I took interest in what he wore.

He chuckled in response. "What, from moi?"

"Yes, actually."

He chuckled again. "I'm surprised. Most people say that they learn what _not_ to wear from me." He joked.

I already knew that was probably true though, because not a lot of people did think he had a very good sense of fashion. Others constantly bitterly disagreed. I was one of the others. I liked being different, like that.

"Aw, well I disagree." I smiled kindly.

He smiled back, having that immediate heart fluttering effect on me, which was so not fair. In a way, I wished I wasn't so affected by him, because then it would make it easier to just be friends with him.

But I knew that was just wishful thinking.

And I also wished there was ever a chance that he could ever look at me as if he thought I was beautiful. But again, it was all wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Really hope you liked! :)<p> 


	8. A Favour

Things remained the same over the next few days, though Sally agreed to look into publishing my book, which was good. She had said that she had fully enjoyed reading my book, so she wanted to publish it with her **Lion Heart** publishing company.

I'd heard nothing from Rob since he turned up on our front door, on my very first day at work, but I wasn't expecting anything anyway. It was easier to keep thinking like that, because then I wouldn't have been surprised if I never saw him again.

Kellan and Jackson had been coming around to the house a lot however, and just a few short weeks later, it appeared that Jackson and Rachael was having a secret relationship, and were taking things slowly.

Well, I say it appeared, but in actual fact, Rachael quite happily pointed it out to us, however they wanted to try and keep it secret as they didn't want anyone but us to know about it, as Jackson was famous too.

It happened when we were watching a film one night in the living room. Kellan was round, and was sat next to Tasha on one side of the room, and Rachael and Jackson bounced into the living room, holding hands.

I rolled my eyes in response, because I'd almost been expecting this to happen. After all, Rachael was a little like me. She was single, like me, so it gave her more reason to go after Jackson. And I didn't blame her.

He was cute in a weird,quirky way and I could tell Rachael had found him attractive in the way that she looked at him, and kept saying "nice bum" every ten minutes, to both us and him. Tasha and Kellan smiled in response.

"Aww, wonder what these two have got to say." Tasha joked sarcastically, making her, me and Kellan laugh in response.

"Well, as you know, we have been getting quite close for a while-"

"I bet you have!" I mumbled under my breathe, making Kellan and Tasha laugh and Rachael sigh in response.

"Darling, not like that…yet." She added, making us all laugh in response. Because that was literally Rachael for you. To come up with a comment like that. Which was what made her so funny. She made me laugh so much.

"But, we are together, but we just want you all to know, nobody else." Rachael explained to us, making me smile.

"Aww, I'm really happy for you both. Even though I had a feeling you two might get together. Considering the looks you've been giving each other." I joked playfully, laughing and winking at them as I spoke.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you Rach!" Tasha exclaimed with a grin.

"And me, buddy." Kellan grinned.

He truly was scary; Kellan, I mean. Every time I looked at him, I was a bit like _woah_. He literally looked like muscle man. You could tell by the way he acted though that he was just a laugh, and he was kind, and funny.

We got some popcorn and heated it up, having a bowl each to put it in, and put a new comedy film on.

It was really funny, a little bit like the Hangover. But after spending two hours with the four of them, cuddled up, I was ready for bed. Particularly because of the fact that I was a little bit upset about Rob not having been round to see me.

Despite all of what I said, I still missed him, and it upset me that this was probably a sign that he just weren't really that interested. Especially not as friends, and I just needed to deal with it. But it still made me upset.

And the others seemed to sense this, especially considering the fact that I had said I was going to bed, and it was only nine at night, still.

"Don't get upset over Rob, darling. If he's too busy, then he's too busy. Or if he just don't want to be friends, then stuff him." Rachael tried helping, but it kind of failed. It wasn't any offence to her, but anyone else, I would have agreed to.

But because it was Rob, I couldn't help but feel totally miserable about it.

"Helpful, Rach." Tasha joked in response, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "If he is busy, Charlie, then he is busy. Text him and see if he replies, and if he doesn't you've got your asnwer." Tasha suggested helpfully.

I nodded, knowing it was something I had to do. The thing was though, I didn't want to come across as sad or desperate, but then I didn't want to feel miserable either. Especially because everyone else was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

Rachael had met Jackson, Tasha had met Kellan, and even Kirsty was going out with a guy, happy. It wasn't fair that I sat around moping.

So I had no other choice but to come across as a bit desperate if need be, so that I knew where I stood with him. It wasn't as if I was going to go completely over the top, and confess that I shared feelings with him.

He didn't need to know that. I appreciated his friendship and because I only knew he wanted to be friends with me, I wanted to respect that firnedship. I was lucky that he wanted to be friends with me at all, as far as I saw it.

"Look, if it helps, we know how busy he gets, because there was a point where we was in the exact same shoes as him when we were all filming the twilight movies." Jackson spoke up, looking to me, and smiling helpfully.

"Yeah, exactly, so he probably is just busy. Especially Rob. So many people have high expectations of him." Kellan agreed with a smile, both of them trying to make me feel better.

I just nodded in response. I knew there could be a chance that that was the case so for now, so it would just be something I'd have to get over. And like Tasha said about texting him. At least, I'd know where I stood then.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and watch some television. It'll give me a chance to text Rob too." I smiled.

So, after watching about half an hour of an american television show, which I wasn't sure the name of, I finally decided to text him.

_Hiya. I understand you're probably busy. Just wondering why you havent been round in the last few weeks. _

I sent it like that, because I wasn't going to be all apologetic just for texting him. I was only asking to see what his reaction would be as I deserved that. It seemed like one minute we were friends, and the next, he didn't want to know.

I went downstairs to get a glass of water, seeing the others sat in the back garden, just besides the back doors. I was about to go upstairs, when a knock at the front door interrupted me. I knew the others wouldn't have heard it, being sat outside in the back, so I opened the front door myself to see who it was.

"Rob…" I drifted off in shock, taking him in. He was stood outside the front door, and was dressed discretely; that much was obvious.

I couldn't see his hair; he had a grey, hooded jumper on, with the hood pulled right over his head, and he was wearing jeans too. He looked guilty for some reason, and as though he couldn't quite look at me.

His hands were shoved into the front of his jumper pocket's, and he kept frowning now and again, to himself.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

He sounded so helpless and desperate that I could never say no to him. He just sounded like he really needed help, and whether we were friends or not, I couldn't just say no and send him on his way, no matter what.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling really worried for him.

He shook his head in response, and accepted the invitation to come into the house, seeming genially pretty shaken up. He took his hood off of his head, and ran a hand through his hair, and pulling hard; from stress this time.

"Is it alright if I make myself a coffee? I'm just in a…bit of shock, at the minute." He admitted, heading into the kitchen automatically.

"Yeah, of course you can. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, starting to feel really worried about him now.

"Mind if I talk about it after I have a coffee?" He asked, pouring himself an even spoon of coffee into a plain cup that was hung up on a cup peg, and flicking the kettle on. It was only then that I noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

"Yeah, of course I don't mind." I offered, not really sure of what to do for the best. So instead, I mentioned about sitting in the living room, and left him to make his coffee, before going off to sit in the living room to wait for him.

He was a good ten minutes in forcing himself to come into the living room to see me, and by that time, he'd already drank his cup of coffee and he didn't seem as shaky as he once was, when he first came in.

He sat down on the sofa opposite, still not really looking at me yet. I was more worried about what was wrong with him, rather than what it was about. Even if he was here to tell me he didn't want to see me anymore, I wouldn't care.

I was just worried about him.

"You don't seem to be shaking as much as you were." I commented, looking at his hands again, to see that they had almost stopped all together.

He nodded. "Yeah…sorry about turning up on your door like this. I had nowhere else to go, not really." He sighed. "Tom is in London for a few weeks, my family live in London still, Kristen…well, I havent seen her in months." He sighed sadly again.

I noticed how he had paused when he mentioned Kristen's name. Unfortunately for me, I knew it was none of my business, so I weren't even going to ask. But that tight knot in my belly was very much president at the sound of her name, and the evident history between them.

"It's fine, you don't need to explain. So, what happened? I just want to know because I'm worried about you." I admitted, easier than it should have been. Because to know I was worried for him, to know I cared for him, showed what I imagined was weakness.

"I've been really busy the last few weeks. Which is why I havent been round." He explained, clearly having seen my text. I nodded, preparing myself for whatever he needed to say, or tell me, or whatever it was.

"I've been filming loads in LA, and New York. But…I was away in new York the last few days, and I just got back this afternoon. I had to do an interview for a magazine, and then I went home about an hour ago..and there was a brick thrown through my window."

"You're joking?" I asked, in shock.

He shook his head. "It's happened before, ages and ages ago. It was when I was in London, filming Harry Potter, and to be honest, I deserved it. But I don't know what I've even done this time." He huffed, still in shock.

"It's probably nothing you have done. Sometimes, people decide they hate you for whatever reason, and that could just be it."

He nodded in agreement. "I just didn't expect it, it shocked me. I think it's probably because me and Kristen broke up a few months ago. There was quite a few fans who were upset about it." He admitted.

I couldn't help but huff a little bit in response, though I had to really fight back. I certainly wasn't the fan who was upset about it, far from it. I was delighted they had broke up, because I didn't particularly like her.

I made my own judgement about people, and wrong or right, it was just me. And ir just bothered me; particularly because whenever I thought of the two of them, together, I literally felt sick, and my stomach knotted into a very tight knot of nerves and sickness.

"Look, I know I'm being cheeky, but…can I stay here for a while. Just whilst I get everything sorted out, and well…because to be honest, I don't really want to go back there. I don't feel safe." He admitted, looking embarrassed about that aspect.

"Of course you can. I mean, obviously I need to check with the others, but it should be fine. And honestly, you can stay here as long as you want, okay? It literally is no problem at all." I promised him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"I know. I'll just go and ask Tasha and Rachael and see what they say, but I imagine they'll say the same as me." I promised him, before going out of the room, and finding the others outside, still talking and laughing.

I told them what happened, and said that he wanted to stay for a while, and waited to see what they would say in response.

"Yeah, that's fine babes, bless him. Tell him I hope he's okay, and he can stay here all he wants." Tasha smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back, before going to tell Rob. I wanted to spend time with him really; particularly because they were all having a laugh together anyway, but also because he needed a friend right now too.

As soon as I told Rob, he was so grateful about us letting him stay, but then we would never have just left him to it. How could we after what he had been through today?

"Thank you so much. I truly appreciate this." He smiled.

"Oh, it's fine, honestly. I told you, you can stay here as long as you want. It's no good going home if you don't feel safe in it, is there?" I asked him with a smile.

He shook his head, still looking embarrassed about it all. I understood why, but it was exactly like I said. He couldn't stay somewhere where he didn't feel safe, it was no good for him, no good for anyone in fact.

I'd already decied that I wanted him to have my bed, because then he wasn't alone in a room, and it would make him feel better. I didn't think it would have helped; having a room on his own, with a balcony, where anyone could do it again, if they found out where he had moved to.

But of course, he more than refused stubbornly, when I suggested it to him. But then, I could be just as stubborn.

"No, I insist, and I'm taking no for an awnser. Look, you said about being scared about going home, but if you have your own room, then you're just going to be just as scared, especially if someone finds out where I live." I said, knowing this was all true.

"Okay, I'll sleep in your room, but I refuse to take your own bed. I'm asking too much from you as it is. I'll sleep on the floor." He argued.

I knew I couldn't say no to that, as that was kind of a compromise, so I agreed, knowing we had brought spare sheets, sheetcases, blankets, pillows and pillowcases which we had all placed in the cupboard upstairs.

Rob wanted a cigarette before bed, so instead of wasting time and helping me make the bed on the floor, I made him go and have a cigarette first, despite his protesting. I knew he wanted to help me tidy up, but if he had his cigratte first, we could go straight to bed.

He didn't take long, five minutes or so, and then he was back in to the bedroom, just after I'd finished making the bed.

"Thank you so much for this. I know I'm being really cheeky in staying over here, but I really appreciate it." He promised, making me smile in response. There was no need to apologise; if I was practically homeless too, I'd hoped he do the same for me.

"Seriously no need to thank me. If it was a problem, then I wouldn't do it." I smiled, before heading over to the bathroom to go and get changed into some night clothes. I told Rob I was getting changed and left him to get changed and ready for bed in my bedroom.

Obviously, I wanted to wear something nice due to the fact that I'd be sharing a room with Rob Pattinson. But I didn't want something that was too obvious; so I put on a plain black, cotton nightdress.

I went back into the bedroom, and smiled across at Rob, who was already tucked up in the duvet, ready for bed. I couldn't help but smile in response, especially as Rob Pattinson himself was actually lying in my bed, half naked.

This was definitely my dream come true.

"You look…nice," he managed, smiling across at me as I got into bed.

I huffed in response, pretending that my nightdress wasn't new, I wore it often, and it wasn't because I wanted to look nice in front of Robert Pattinson, without making it too obvious that I was trying to look like I was doing it.

"Oh, this old thing? I've had this for years." I laughed, trying my hardest not to laugh in response. I was a terrible liar, as I always ended up laughing and giving it away that I was lying. But I definitely didn't want to do it this time.

"It looks new." He commented with a cheeky smile.

"Yep, well what can I say? I'm very good at washing clothes." I joked back playfully, with an easy smile; easier than I had imagined actually.

He chuckled humorously in response. "Well, feel free to wash my clothes anytime." He joked back cheekily, making me laugh and huff in response.

"Pfft…cheeky," I joked back, making him laugh in response. "Right, night then, if you're ready to go to sleep?" I asked him, reaching over to turn my bedtime lamp off.

"Yep, night Charlie," His voice replied softly. "Thank you for all you've done for me the last few days, I really, really appreciate."

I smiled in response, turning the lamp light off. "Honestly, it's fine, like I said before, if I couldn't do it, I wouldn't have." I replied honestly.


	9. Compromise

**Really hope you're enjoying the story so far. :D **

* * *

><p>The next day was my day off from work, so I got up around nine, planning to make the most of the day by concentrating on my book. I wanted to make sure I was concentrating on it, and it was all complete and sorted, ready for publication.<p>

I was a perfectionist, particularly with Tainted Soul, so I wanted to make sure everything was just perfect with the book.

So, I got showered and put on a white vest top with "I love Bad Boys" slogan on it as a joke, and put blue denim shorts with it. I then crept out of the bedroom as Rob was still asleep, and went downstairs to have some strawberries for breakfast, as well as buttered toast, before I started on my book, and making sure everything was sorted.

I went on my laptop in the dining room, and had already gotten an email from Sally, telling me how much she loved the book.

_Hi there, it's Sally._

_Really loved the book; thought you used your imagination perfectly and because of the brilliant description, I can really tell about the characters because of it. Think this would do perfectly well in America, and I'd be very surprised if it didn't get made into a movie._

_I'd really appreciate it if you could come into tomorrow around twelve to talk about the publishing process and where to go next._

_Thanks a lot,_

_Sally._

I couldn't actually believe my luck; this was something I had wanted in a long time, and finally, it seemed to become a perfect reality. I knew that having this much luck must have had its downfall, and I couldn't help but think something must go wrong soon.

But I excitedly typed an email back to her, ignoring my worries.

_Thank you very much for the email. That would be great. Meet you at the office at twelve then. I am very excited to be sorting out the book and the publishing process. Thanks for your help in making this dream a reality for me._

_Many thanks,_

_Charlie_

I then sent it off, and waited for Rob to get up, wondering if he had any plans today. I knew it didn't matter if he did, especially as I had already planned to go shopping if I had the whole day free to myself, once I was finished sorting through my book.

It didn't take him long for him to come downstairs; about half an hour after I did, and just after I'd finished glancing at my book too.

He came downstairs and found me in the dining room straight away, wearing the same clothes as yesterday; a hoodie and jeans, because he obviously didn't have any other clothes with him, because he'd rushed round last night.

His hair was all wild, but it was damp too, so I could tell that he had washed his hair and showered upstairs. It was just as wild when it was damp, as it was when his hair was dry. Except that his hair looked almost black, dark.

He smiled in response. "Sorting through your story?"

"Yep, but I'm all done now." I replied, getting up from the dining room chair.

"Do you mind if you print the story off for me, so I can read all of it here. Just that I have a free day, and I really want to read it. I'm really interested." He smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah sure, just as log off as you turn my laptop for me." I smiled, picking up my bag and getting my things ready to go out and shop.

"Where are you off to?" He asked confused, watching me click print on my story for Rob to read, like he wanted to.

"Just to shop at the local shopping centre. I'll be back within two hours…will you still be here?" I asked, knowing I sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll probably still be reading your story." He smiled.

"Cool, well I'll see you in a bit then." I smiled back, happy that I would see him when I get back. I liked spending time with Rob, more than I should, but I just couldn't help myself. He was kind, friendly, and I enjoyed spending time with him.

"You will, have fun shopping." He smiled.

I nodded, walking out the door, knowing the shopping mall was only a ten minute walk away. I wasn't in the shopping mall for long, because there wasn't many sales on, even in forever 21, which was definitely my favourite American shop.

So after about an hour of looking, I walked back, enjoying how hot it was in Los Angeles again. It truly was a beautiful state, one I was more than glad we had decided to move to, together. We'd always planned to move out here together.

When I got home, Rob had already read my book, and was sitting in the kitchen, sat at the high table, drinking what smelt like coffee. I smelt it appreciatively; I didn't like drinking coffee at all, but I definitely loved the way coffee smelt.

I saw him looking through what looked like yellow pages, making me wonder what he was doing. I walked into the kitchen and put down my bag on the table.

"Buy anything nice?" Rob teased, smiling at me jokingly.

I smiled back, unable to help myself; it was the effect he had on me. He was always so good looking that it just wasn't fair, now was no exception either. Trying to concentrate around him was a lot more difficult than it should be.

"No, there wasn't a lot there, to be honest…what are you doing?" I asked nosily, unable to help myself asking him.

"Just looking for someone to fix the window; I'm thinking of going home and hiring a security guard, just for a few weeks anyway." He said, smiling. "I know you said you don't mind me staying here, but I want to get home and get things sorted too."

"Well okay, but…if you go home before tonight, I think we should make a compromise and let me stay round yours too, just for a few days, to make sure that you're okay." I suggested, because the truth was, I was worried about him going home.

He stayed silent for a minute or two, thinking about my offer and contemplating whether to say yes or to say no, or not. "Well…it sounds like a compromise to me." He grinned at me, taking me up on my offer to let me stay at his.


	10. Awkward

I left for Rob's house by taxi around seven, after I'd finished eating with the girls, and packing a spare bag with some clothes and things to take with me. He only lived ten minutes away by taxi so it didn't take long to get there, and as usual, he refused to take money from me to pay for the taxi.

As soon as I got out of the taxi, I couldn't quite believe how amazing his house was. It was a very modern house, with wooden features running round the house. There was a small garden at the front, where pebbles were scattered, and there was a short patio leading to the front door, which was a black, sleek looking front door.

The house was shaped like a square, but with a little bit cut off at the front, right. The downstairs part was wooden and only had one long window on the right, and upstairs was structured by black, and was completed with windows all around it, but was covered with white blinds which were all shut.

It pretty much looked like the window had been fixed, already.

Rob smiled at me in response to the fact that I was speechless; probably because that never really happened often.

"You have a very lovely house," I commented, smiling at him.

"Thank you," he smiled back, going to the front door and unlocking it with his key. I followed him into the house, watching and taking everything in.

The hallway looked just as modern outside, with a black and white zigzag mat on the floor, above light brown wooden floor. On the right pairs of shoes were scattered, under the staircase and wooden desk, which was a luminous light green colour, which was almost see through.

He suggested about looking round the house myself, and getting to know my surroundings, as I was staying here for at least tonight.

So I made my way through to the living room first, which was on the right side of the hallway. The living room was covered in wooden flooring too, and a snug, white cotton mat covered most of the flooring. There was two light brown, three seat sofas, sat around a glass table in the middle of the room.

There was also a flat screen television on the wall, with three speaks surrounding the television too.

I went through to the living room then, which was just besides the living room, to see that this room was even nicer. Cream, marble flooring surrounded the living room, underneath glass chairs with black seats. There were four chairs, sat around a glass table.

Three ball type lights hung from the ceiling too, just above the table.

The kitchen was on the left of the hallway, and had grey granite style tiles for the flooring. All the cabinets were black, placed at the back of the room. There was also a table in the middle of the room, which had a white table, and was black underneath the table, supporting the table up.

The chairs were all high chairs, and there was three, sat up at the table.

After I was finished looking around, I found Rob in the living room, sat down watching what looked like the news. He smiled at me as I walked into the living room, watching as I sat down on the other sofa. It felt so strange actually being in his house.

"You really do have a lovely house, very nicely furnished too." I complimented him playfully, grinning as I said it.

He chuckled in response, running a hand through the top of his hair and messing his hair up more. "I have to admit, it wasn't really down to me with that. My sisters and my Mum and Dad had helped me a lot." He confessed sheepishly.

"Well that would explain why." I grinned.

"Have you seen your room yet?" He asked me curiously.

I shook my head in response, trying to ignore the fact that he called it _my_ room. It was difficult, especially with the fact that my heart gave an almighty jump in response. I knew it didn't mean anything, but it was still amazing to me.

"You can go and have a look if you want?"

"If you don't mind?" I asked kindly.

"Course not," He chuckled in response. "It's the first room on the hallway. And you have your own bathroom, so if you want to make yourself at home and take a shower or anything, you can." He smiled kindly.

I knew he was probably returning the favour for me putting him up at my house, but I still didn't feel like there was any need at all. But it was really nice that he was making such an effort to make me feel at home, like I had tried to with him.

I went upstairs and went into the first bedroom, like he had told me to. This bedroom was also really modern and posh too.

Marble, cream flooring sat beneath a dark purple bed, and a small black desk stood next to the bed, as well as a comfy looking stool at the end of the bed. The windows were covered up with blinds, making the room more private.

I walked through the door besides a massive, flat screen television hung up on the wall, to see that I had my own bathroom, just like how Rob had said. The bathroom was at the very side of the room, with the shower stood next to it.

There was a toilet next to the shower, and the sinks were sat opposite the toilet. Cream marble filled the floor, and the sink stands. There was a long mirror which stood above the sinks, and there was white, small cupboards underneath the sink.

I stayed up with Rob downstairs, watching television until about ten, before I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I wanted to spend the whole night talking and watching television with him, but because of my damn tiredness, so I gave in.

I wanted to shower before I went to bed, because I didn't feel particularly pretty, after another long, very hot day.

So I got a quick shower and pulled one of Rob's free towels around me which was hung up in the bathroom, before walking back into the bedroom again.

I automatically stopped and froze in shock though, when I saw Rob standing in the bedroom, obviously looking for me. Awkward wasn't even the word I'd use to describe how I felt when he turned round and saw that I was stood there.

And to make matters worse, I could tell that I was blushing, a lot. In fact, my face felt like it was actually on fire. "Urm…sorry…I was just coming to find you, to see if you er…want anything before you go to bed." He stumbled awkwardly.

I nodded. "I'll urm, just get changed into my night clothes, and then I'll be right with you." I promised, still feeling my cheeks burning with hotness.

"Urm…okay," he agreed with a nod, but despite his awkwardness, I couldn't help but notice the long, fleeting look that he took down the whole length of my body, instantly turning my cheeks into a flustering redness once more.

But then, he soon rushed out my bedroom.

I sighed, sitting on my bed, and trying to cool down a little bit. It took me a good ten minutes to calm down enough so that I could get dressed, and brush my hair.

As soon as I had cooled down, and wasn't blushing continuously, I went downstairs to see Rob, who was sat in the living room, watching television again. I smiled awkwardly as I sat down next to him, thinking I should probably apologise for earlier.

After all, it would get the awkwardness out of the way, and also, it was kind of my fault, because I should have just brought my night dress with me to the bathroom.

"Sorry about earlier…I probably made myself a little bit too at home." I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

He shook his head and forced a smile; seeming at least coherent now, like how I was. "No, it's fine, I like the fact that you make yourself at home. It was my fault. I did knock and call, but obviously you wouldn't have heard me."

"No…look, I'm going to go bed now, but shout if you need anything." I told him, getting up from the sofa, ready to go to sleep.

"I'll be fine; night Charlie."

"Night,"

I went upstairs to bed then, and I must have been more tired than I thought, because as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	11. Out To Impress

After just one night at Rob's home, I went back to the house, because Rob was fine with the security guard being there, knowing he was safe. I went back to work to work on publishing my book, and to talk about getting attention towards the book.

Nearly every day I was at work, trying to sort out dates for travel, to sort out book signings in a few months time, shortly before the book came out across America.

I was very excited about the prospect of having my book out in America, but of course, very nervous too, in case my book didn't sell, which I was sure was any writers worry, especially for me, in the very origin of my book's country.

I didn't see Rob much again over the following month, but we spoke on the phone and he kept me updated with how he was. I didn't take it personally; he was out nearly every single day, working on this new film project that he was working on.

And it gave me more time to work on my book.

However, when I had the weekend free, and hadn't seen Rob for a good month, so I was more than glad that he planned to come out with me, Rachael, Tasha, Kirsty, Kellan, Jackson, and Kirsty's new Boyfriend to have dinner out.

We were going to an Italian restaurant, just five minutes away from where we lived, and because Rob was coming out with us, I wanted to wear something amazing out to dinner.

So knowing that, I wore a tight fitting, red, strapless dress, and dressed it down with a pearl, dressy necklace, and a pair of black heels.

Rachael raised her eyebrows at me as I was coming downstairs. "Well…look whose out to impress tonight." She joked with a grin.

I couldn't help but smile back; an embarrassed, "definitely yes" smile back.

I went downstairs, starting to get excited as I knew Rob was there and he was coming out with us, and followed the loud chatter to the kitchen, where everyone was sat around the table, on the high chairs, talking to each other.

"Wow, look at you, Charlie. You look sexy hun." Tasha joked, saying it loudly so that everyone turned to look at me.

In one way, I was thankful as it got Rob's attention to me, but I wasn't glad about everyone else's attention on me. Especially as I could take in what Rob was wearing. It seemed that he had made an effort to dress up for tonight too.

He was wearing a plain grey, short sleeved shirt, paired off with some dark jeans, which looked really nice on him, and his hair looked as though he had tried to make it look more flat and less wild, but he hadn't done a good job.

I was glad about that anyway, because I loved his hair wild and untamed. It did things to my heart that I really didn't want to mention.

And glad didn't even come close to how I felt when I saw him run down the length of the dress, and finally really linger on my legs. Even I had to admit that the one thing I liked the most about my body was definitely my legs.

I went over to see everyone, where everyone said I looked nice for dinner, which made me smile. I saw it as a compliment, but it was Rob's opinion that really mattered the most to me.

"You look very pretty," Rob smiled; a different sort of smile. I couldn't work it out, but I knew it was definitely not a smile I'd seen from him before. A smouldering sort of smile, which made him look so much hotter than what he normally looked.

"Thank you. I see you know how to smarten yourself up once in a while." I joked, laughing as I said it. Of course I didn't actually mean that. Most of the time, it was a fighting battle not to grab him and do something stupid, like kiss him or something.

"Ouch! I thought you liked what I wear? And after I gave you such a lovely compliment too." He joked back, winking at me in response. That wink made my heart flutter in brand new ways, and that temptation to do something stupid was so tempting.

"Aww, you love it really." I joked back, playfully, making him chuckle in response again, humoured by my jokes.

"Oh stop flirting you two, and take it to the bedroom." Rachael shouted across the room as she walked in, grinning at us both as Rob chuckled awkwardly and ran his hand through the top of his hair, and making me drop my head, and turn my cheeks a very bright red in response.

We left about five minutes after, and I felt better after having a glass of wine; not drunk, or even tipsy, but a little bit more talkative.

Rachael had set the table up smartly; Tasha, Kellan, Jackson, Rachael, me, Rob. Kirsty, and Michael, Kirsty's Boyfriend.

I didn't mind sitting next to Rob at all, but seeing him look so good looking, especially how good looking he looked tonight was so not fair on my poor heart, which was already struggling with just how good looking Rob really was.

For dinner, I ordered a simple pasta and sauce, not wanting anything too messy if I could help it, because of the fact that I was eating in front of Rob. I was normally a messy eater anyway, and I didn't really want that today, if I could help it.

Rachael made me laugh, especially how coy she was with Jackson, because she was in the public with him, instead of at home.

"So, now that we all have Boyfriends, when are you and Rob going to get together?" Rachael asked me with a grin.

As soon as she'd asked, I started blushing like crazy yet again, automatically wishing she hadn't have brought it up. I was just getting what I want; to be really good friends with Rob, and I was lucky that that had happened, let alone anything else.

"Ur…" I stumbled.

"I doubt Charlie would ever want to put with me, especially because I smoke." He joked, making light of the conversation with an uneasy laugh.

Hearing that, automatically made me want to disagree completely, but I knew I couldn't really do that. He had just been joking, and despite having feels for him, I didn't want to tell him that actually, I'd have loved to be his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind…would you, Charlie?" Rachael asked me, bringing me into the conversation with a playful smile.

"Ur…no, of course not," I stuttered awkwardly, trying to laugh it off, but hearing my laughter was just as awkward as my voice.

"Well I think you'd make a lovely couple if you ever did get together." Tasha added with a smile, but not a joking one.

I blushed, pulling slightly on my own hair, and accidentally doing it at the same time as Rob. I blushed awkwardly, turning away and not being able to look at him in response.

Tasha smiled in response, making me feel even more embarrassed about it all. It was lovely to know that that was everyone else thought that though. But little did I know that things would get that much worse for embarrassment.

"I bet a fan like you is crazy too. Especially because you like Rob so much, you adore him I've been told." Kellan added in his booming sort of voice, grinning at me.

I automatically felt a few pairs of eyes on me in response to what he had said, and that included Rob's eyes too. Great; talk about making me feel awkward or what. I knew that wasn't Kellan's intention, but it still made it worse.

I tried to laugh it off. "Ur…I'm not sure I ever said that-"

"You did darling," Rachael grinned at me in response. "Even when you were with your ex, you said it. Then again, I don't blame you. He was useless, and a girl can dream. I certainly did." She added, winking playfully at Jackson.

"I er…I didn't dream," I stumbled awkwardly. "I just urm…said that I thought he was an amazing actor, and singer, and that I erm…was inspired by him."

"And that you adored him." Rachael added for me, making me sigh in embarrassment in response to her mentioning it again.

"Yes, I probably did say that, but you know what I'm like." I stumbled nervously, hoping someone would change the subject.

"Rob told me that he thought you were a nice girl anyway, so I wouldn't worry." Kellan grinned across at me, winking playfully. "Didn't you, Rob?" He added, stirring it even more. I was pleased in a way that they were making such an effort, but it was also way too embarrassing too.

"Yeah, I said I thought Charlie was a nice girl, which she urm…is." Rob stuttered, like how I was doing. Except that unlike me, his stutter was cute and adorable. I liked the way that Rob stuttered and stumbled over his words. It was just so cute.

"Aww," Tasha commented, with a smile. "Bless; that's so cute." She added, making me smile with embarrassment yet again.

Finally, they changed the subject and I truly was so thankful about that. I didn't think my poor, red cheeks could take anymore blushing or any more embarrassment for one night.

Dinner was lovely, once it arrived about twenty minutes afterwards. I was more than careful with eating it though, more careful than normal.

After dinner, I felt so full though, even though I didn't think it was even that filling. I actually couldn't have eaten anything else at all. And it seemed, everyone else thought the same as me.

"Well, I am too full!" Tasha complained, sighing contently after she had finished eating. I couldn't disagree with her at all.

"Yes, it was…and I think we should do something after this. Especially because Charlie is dressed up so nice for dinner. Maybe we should go clubbing again?" Rachael asked with a grin.

Tasha laughed in response. "Rach, you make me laugh, you keep trying to drag us out every single day. How about just the pub tonight, then we'll do clubbing this weekend?" Tasha asked, compromising with Rachael's idea.

She nodded. "Well, pub will do for tonight." She grinned. "Is everyone up for it?" She asked again, making sure that everything was okay to go to the pub tonight, before we went home.

We all agreed to, and I imagined Rob would have been much happier for agreeing going to the pub, as the pub was more of a relaxed background, and I had already known that he preferred to go to the pub, rather than clubbing, before I had even met him.

This was coincidental really; considering I had met him at a club.

Beautiful

We went to a cool pub, where not many people were. It was a really nice pub though, and the Boys had a bottle of beer, whilst Rachael had a vodka and coke, and me and Tasha shared a bottle of white wine together as we went and sat at a table.

Rob, Kellan and Jackson brought the drinks over from the bar for us, demanding that we would let them pay for the drinks. Whilst the guys did that, it gave Rachael, Kirsty and Tasha the perfect opportunity to bring up Rob again.

"I think he fancies you," Rachael confirmed with a smile, literally making me laugh out loud in response. it was something that I highly doubted.

"Yeah, right," I huffed in response.

"I'm being serious! Did you see the way he looked when you came down in that dress? I'm telling you, he definitely fancies you, Charlie." Rachael told me, her eyes wide and honest. "You saw the way he keeps looking at Charlie, didn't you Tasha?"

"Well, I have to admit…I did see him staring right at your boobs when we were in the kitchen, and I swear, I'm not lying. You knew I wouldn't lie about that." Tasha confirmed; which was more than true. If Tasha said it, confirming what Rachael had said, then I believed it.

But it still didn't mean that he actually fancied me. I imagined he probably stared at girls all the time that he found partly attractive; didn't mean he wanted to go out with any of them. After all, I wasn't dumb enough to think I had a chance with him.

"Yep, and then he kept staring at your legs too. I don't really blame him to be honest, darling. He should be staring at your legs." Rachael joked, making me roll my eyes and laugh in response.

"Doesn't mean he wants to go out with me, or even sleep with me. Just means, he finds me attractive. But hey; that's more than I could ever ask for." I smiled.

"You're so blind, Charlie! Trust me when I say, the way he keeps looking at you tonight make it obvious he fancies you. I'll be very surprised if he at least doesn't make a pass at you by the end of tonight, Charlie." Rachael winked playfully.

I blushed heavily in response, sure that she must have been wrong about it, but knowing I had to leave it as the guys were already starting to walk over to the table with our drinks.

Rachael and Jackson hugged, making me smile in response. I had to admit that they did look like such cute couple and although Tasha and Kellan did too, she was seeing Dan, and I really liked him. He was such a nice lad, and he made Tasha so happy.

That was the most important thing, no matter what. But I knew it must have been hard, sat next to Kellan Lutz, whilst she was trying to maintain a difficult, long distance relationship. I could have never have done it with Tom.

I didn't love him by the end of our relationship anyway, and there was no spark between us at all, so to try and maintain a long term relationship with someone who you just couldn't imagine being with anymore would have been virtually impossible.

And I just couldn't have done it anyway, because I knew I'd have been hurting him, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

We stayed at the pub for what seemed ages, just talking and laughing, and enjoying each others company. In my dress, I felt pretty, and I was glad I had worn it for the night out, especially with everyone saying it looked so nice.

Rachael made me laugh; the way that she was honest and upfront about what her and Jackson had gotten up to so far. It was disgusting to hear, because we didn't really want to know but it was still really funny, the way she was.

"Ewe, Rachael, you should keep that information for yourself." Kirsty joked, laughing in response as she said it, and making us all laugh too.

"I agree," I agreed, pretending to pull a face, but ending up laughing in response.

"Only because I say everything you want to do to Rob." She joked, winking at me playfully.

That was literally all it took to make me burn up in embarrassment, feeling so ridiculously embarrassed because it was actually true.

"Shut up!" I demanded, shyly.

"Oh Rach, anyone would think it was you who fancy me with all this setting up you're doing for me and Charlie." Rob finally joked back, grinning at her jokingly. I noticed how he had put his arm around me, and I couldn't help but notice how my skin had heated up about six times in response to the closeness of him to me. It was fair to say I liked it.

"Oh, in you're dreams, Rob. You're really not my type, darling." She joked, making us all laugh in response. it was true though; Jackson was definitely more her type and always had been, but it was just funny about what she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round mine after. Maybe watch a film or something?" Rob quickly added, after he had turned to talk to me, whilst everyone talked between themselves.

I'd already decided that I'd wanted to go, because I liked spending time with Rob. He was kind, and funny, and I enjoyed being in his company. But I also didn't want to keep coming across as needy or a bit like I was desperate or something, so I tried to play it down a little bit.

"Yeah, that's be nice." I smiled, instead of going over the top, like how I normally did with Rob. It was difficult, particularly because my heart was in overdrive about how he had asked just me, and it would have been just me, and him.

I liked it a little way too much then I should have done.

He smiled in response; that same mesmerising, smouldering smile which I had started to notice a lot more, as of late. "Great," his voice responded softly, sending shivers down my skin in response. God, this Guy was so dangerously hot.

We stayed at the pub until just past nine, and got a taxi all together, where everyone planned to go home and carry on partying there.

"Urm…we're going to mine, to watch a film, if it's okay with you guys?" Rob admitted embarrassedly, running a hand through the top of his hair and pulling hard.

"Is that what you call it?" Rachael huffed in response. "Just one important piece of advice for you two though….use a condom."

"Rachael!" We all complained at near enough the same time, making us all laugh in response.

They dropped us off at his house first, with Rachael constantly still advising us, like she was doing in the taxi before, too.

"Be safe you two!" She called out.

"Rach, stop it." Tasha demanded, seeing how embarrassed we were getting as we got out of the taxi, between fits of laughter. "Right, are you coming home later?"Tasha asked me, just so she knew what was going on for the best.

"Yes, Mum." I joked, making her grin in response.

"Good, see you later, Daughter…..and be safe!" She shouted, before shutting the taxi door behind her, and giggling in response.

She made me laugh too, just how she quickly shut the taxi door afterwards, so I couldn't really do or say anything in response.

"Right, lets go and watch a movie." I grinned as the taxi drove off, following Rob down the small path and up to the front door.

He chuckled in response, opening the front door, and allowing us both in, before shutting the door again. It was the second time I had been here, but it felt different for some reason, though I wasn't quite sure why. The atmosphere just seemed different.

I went through to the living and sat down, waiting for Rob to go and get the film from the kitchen like he said he was doing, and put the film on. I was excited to be spending the next couple of hours with Rob more, because I really enjoyed his company.

He made me feel happy, not just because I had liked him for years, but because he made me laugh, and he was so kind, and I thought that he was funny, because he was always himself. He was just him, like how I was just me, and always acted like me.

Rob was a good five minutes, but he came back into the living room with a glass of white wine in his hands. Now that was teasing me.

"Do you want a glass? Tasha told me you liked wine." He grinned shyly.

I nodded in response, biting down on my lower lip shyly. "Yeah…that'd be really nice, thank you." I smiled in gratitude.

He went back into the kitchen to get the DVD and a drink for himself too, and then he came back just a few minutes later, with the DVD in his hands, and a bottle of beer for himself to drink whilst the movie was playing too.

"It's a romantic film. Tasha mentioned you like those. It's meant to be pretty good, apparently." Rob explained.

I felt almost awkward sat besides him on the sofa, about to watch a romantic film, on our own. But then again, I was drinking wine too, so it was probably because I knew wine did funny things to me too.

The film was actually goodl if not, a little overused. Girl meets guy, falls in love with him, then they have to overcome a bunch of obstacles in the way to be together. Not that I really minded though; I was watching Rob more than I was watching the actual film.

The film lasted almost two hours, and when it was done, I realized it was a little bit late to get home as it was almost eleven at night, so I asked Rob if I could stay over, which he luckily didn't mind at all.

We went upstairs together, both tired after today, and after nosying around Rob as he headed into his bedroom, I started to walk to my own bedroom, wine glass in hand.

I heard him chuckle in response, behind me. "You can come and see my bedroom, if you want? It's actually quite neat today, but then again, my Mum had been nagging me to do it for ages." He joked, making me smile in response.

I wasn't sure what to say, but part of me was curious to see what his room actually looked like. "Urm…okay then," I smiled, walking past him, and heading into his bedroom, to have a look at what it looked like.

It wasn't what I actually expected it to look like. The bed was sat in the middle of the room, a white duvet in front of a black headboard, and black painted walls. There was a black, grey and green rug underneath, sat above marble, grey flooring.

And there was also a table stand to the left of his bed, which was grey. There was also the same lights that hung from the ceiling that were in the dining room too. He had a flat screen televison placed up, hanging on the wall.

And his wadrove stood next to it; a walk in one, with a black sliding door covering it up. I had to say the bedroom design was pretty sleek; not something I'd have really expected for Rob to have as his bedroom.

But then again, after taking another look at the room, I noticed how his black, acoustic guitar was stood up at the side of the room. That made me smile, because that was definitely more like Rob, at least I thought it was anyway.

"Let me guess…you're Sisters decorated?" I asked him jokingly, turning to look at him and see his expression.

He was smiling, which wasn't unusual. He was normally always smiling, which was cute. "You guessed right." He grinned, running his hand through the top of his hair and pulling, like he normally did.

I nodded, and went and sat at the end of his bed, drinking a sip of my wine, and noticing his family pictures on the side. "Do you see you're family a lot? I know they all live back in England, don't they?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I miss them…but I speak to them a lot on the phone, almost every day normally, so it's not too bad. And they try and visit whenever they can." He admitted.

I heard him take a few steps closer into the bedroom, but I didn't look. I liked being honest with him, and the fact that he was honest with me. It made me feel like we could talk, about most things, and just be honest.

"So, why did you move to LA then, was there any particular reason, if I can ask?" I asked him, turning to look at him and drinking another few sips of my wine again.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course…my Mum and Dad sort of just suggested I go. There was quite a few English actors doing well over here and she thought that if I came ober here, I'd get more recognition." He explained.

That made me grin in response. "You're Mum and Dad are wise people." I commented truthfully, because it was true. If it wasn't for them pushing him to go to LA, he wouldn't be where he was now; famous, happy, and presumably quite rich too.

"Yeah, they are." He agreed, with a happy smile. "What about you? Why exactly did you want to come out here and live?"

"Well, I'd planned this for years and years and years with the girls. Since I was about seventeen, I wanted to move out here and live with them, and that had always been the plan. We just loved the sound of LA. And then, I got a Boyfriend, moved in with him, and it kinda…just got a bit complicated…" I confessed, trailing off as I thought about Tom.

He came and sat down next to me, watching me as I took a sip of wine again. I could feel his eyes burning into me, wondering what went wrong. Besides pretty much everything with me and Tom, of course.

"What went wrong? If you don't mind telling me, of course." He added quickly, kindly, to make sure I was okay with telling him.

I smiled in response. I was more than okay with telling him, because there was no feelings there anymore, despite how horrible that sounded. You couldn't pretend there were feelings there, when there wasn't.

"I just kind of…fell out of love with him. I was more like his mum then I was his girlfriend. He was useless, as horrible as that sounds. He couldn't do anything by himself; so I just mothered him and did it for him…but it was only until a few months later when I realized that I'd just…fallen out of love with him. I wasn't in love, I was just with him because I cared in the end." I admitted, still feeling ridiculously guilty just talking about it now.

"I really cared for him though. I do still, even now, but I havent spoken to him. He pretty much made it clear when I left that he still loved me. But I couldn't just carry on pretending I still loved him, because it wouldn't have been fair on him. But it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it. When the girls told me they were moving to LA all those months back…I just had to go. I wasn't happy." I sighed, finishing talking.

It felt good to talk to him like this though; openly, truthfully.

"You know it wouldn't have been fair on either of you if you'd have stayed with him though, making you both unhappy. Same sort of thing happened to me and Kristen. She kinda fell out of love with me. She was always filming, I was too, and it just didn't work out. But it wasn't too bad, as it was a mutual breakup."

"How long was you together for?" I forced myself to ask, ignoring the silly, tight know that was forming in my stomach. There was no need to feel like that, but then again that was me. I could get jealous easily. sometimes

"Three years…you?"

"The same actually." I confessed.

There was silence for a long minute, before Rob eventually talked, sighing beforehand. "You know, you shouldn't blame yourself about breaking up with him? You'd have hurt him a lot more if you'd have stayed with him."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I knew he was right of course, but it still didn't really make me feel better about myself, because Tom had been so in love with me. I just wasn't really sure why, especially to fall out of love with him.

Rob got up from the bed, still listening to what I was saying.

"I know, I shouldn't, but I think it's habit. Especially because I was with him for three months. It's a long time really. And I just think moving here, to get what I want, was a little selfish." I sighed, thinking about how things had turned out. I knew that selfishly though, if I could change anything, I wouldn't, because I'd met Rob.

I knew that was selfish, but I couldn't help myself thinking it. Considering I'd always wanted to meet him, and literally, my dreams had come true.

"You couldn't be selfish, if you tried, Charlie. You're the most kindest person I know." He complimented me, making me blush in response. It was because it was him saying it, and actually _meaning_ it.

"I don't even know why he loved me so much…not really anyway. I was normally so selfish, or I thought about myself. And well, Tom wasn't at all bad looking either. I mean, I'm not the most attractive of people." I joked.

He took my glass of wine off of me then, making me confused. I watched him as he put it on the table besides the bed. "You are beautiful." He disagreed; that smooth, soft voice back again, the one that sent shivers down my spine.

And again, it sent the same delicious shivers down my spine as it always did. Especially because he had actually just called my beautiful. There was no denying that. I watched him, still watching as he turned back around.

That smoldering look was back, the same intense look he had been given me little flashes over the last few days. Only this time, there was no denying it. I wasn't blind, even if I might have been a bit silly.

He sat down next to me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time that he did. And as for me, well, I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. His eyes were truly beautiful, especially smoldering like they were.

He edged forwards carefully, keeping his eyes on me the whole time, whilst I watched him, wondering what exactly he was doing. It was safe to say that I was more than surprised when he started to lean in closer.

From here, he smelt absolutely wonderful too; natural, but just lovely.

I barely had time to think before his mouth found mine, hesitant at first, careful incase I didn't respond. It was true; my body was in a lot of shock because of him kissing me. My heart stuttered like crazy, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was actually kissing me for.

Did this mean he truly did like me, like how everyone had been saying earlier?

I didn't care, not anymore. As soon as he kissed me, my body automatically responded, just like it was natural, like it was meant to be. I kissed him back, softly, our mouths molding together perfectly.

His lips were so soft, so adoring as we continued to kiss, and my hands automatically came up to his hair, pulling softly on a few strands, and feeling the beautiful softness of his hair between my fingers.

His own hands came up to my hair, molding against the sides of my head, holding me there firmly. Not that I'd ever want to move. Even if I died here, I'd die a happy girl. Never would I have expected that we'd kiss, that'd he'd kiss me, or even kiss me back.

Our mouths turned more urgent against each other, the kiss turning more heated, more intense, more needy.

He pushed me slowly on the bed, his body gently lingering above mine. His body felt so warm, so teasing above me, and although I shouldn't have, I wanted more. It was amazing; the feeling of his kiss, the feeling of his body against me, but I was greedy.

My hands unwound from his hair, and slowly run down his neck, to his shirt, where I started to undo the buttons, trying to be quick, incase I got stopped. I knew I was being greedy, but I couldn't help myself.

And like I knew he would; his mouth froze on mine, and his body lifted from mine. Smoldering lust reflecting the same expression in my eyes. He got up from the bed, seeming to be in shock about what had just happened.

"Uh…" he tried, but with a huff of frustration, he burst out the room, leaving me sat on his bed, breathless and still greedy for more.

I wondered what happened; whether he regretted what he had done, or if he hadn't realized what he'd done at all. But then he had kissed me first, and he had told me I was beautiful. So I didn't understand if he was just in shock, and if he was, then why?

I sneaked outside his bedroom, to see if I could see Rob, but it seemed like he was downstairs. I wasn't sure whether I should go and talk to him about it, or leave it. I knew I'd have been chicken to leave it, but I wasn't sure if I could handle confrontation, which it was sure to lead to, if I went downstairs.

But knowing I'd probably have never got a straight awnser from him if I didn't do it, I forced myself to go downstairs and talk to him about it, despite the fact that my heart was beating way too fast, and I felt so nervous; too nervous.

He was in the living room, sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. He sighed in response to hearing me walk into the living room. I ignored it, trying to work out what was going on. After all, one minute he was kissing me, and then now…he seemed completely regretful.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused, trying to work out what it was exactly that I had done.

He sighed in response, getting up from the sofa. His eyes were serious, smoldering, but not the same smoldering as earlier.

"Of course you didn't, it was me who did something wrong, I shouldn't have…well, I shouldn't have kissed you." He frowned.

"Why? I mean…did you not to want to?" I asked, still confused.

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's just…I've never been able to keep a relationship private. And I like you Charlie, I like you more than I should. And I know if I start a relationship with you, you'll face the same lifestyle I have. And I don't want to do that to you, not when you have such a good career ahead of you, with your book. You should have your own career, not a career through me. You're too talented to be put second best."

"Shouldn't that be my choice to make?" I asked, trying my best to understand where he coming from.I was finding it more difficult than I should though.

"What have you wanted for longer, Charlie? Me, or to be a writer." He asked, coming to stop just in front of me, staring deep into my eyes, seeking my reaction in response.

I didn't even have to think. "Well, you of-"

"What, as in really _want_? Want like we felt tonight, when we kissed?" He asked, knowing that awnser would obviously be a no. I'd never wanted him more when we had been kissing. Never in my whole life had I ever wanted him more.

He nodded, reading my expression wisely. "There we go then. And despite the fact that I want you, just as bad, and please believe me when I say, the last few weeks, all I've wanted to do is kiss you…but you have a bright future ahead of you…a future without me." He frowned sadly, giving in just because of who he was, because of his career.

It seemed so unfair.

Temptations

We'd left things pretty bad the night before, with Rob promising to keep away from me as soon as I went home in the morning, and despite how much it hurt, I could tell that he truly meant it. I knew he was only trying to do the right thing, but by doing this, it only hurt more.

Especially knowing that he wanted me, in the way I wanted him, especially in the way I'd wanted him tonight. I'd never felt so attracted to him, like how I did when we first kissed. And it made it worse, knowing that this was it.

But I just had to accept that that was his coice, because I had already tried to talk to him about it, but he had seemed pretty determined to me. And despite Rachael constantly keep saying about wanting to have a word with him, I didn't want her too.

It was between us two, nobody else, and I could understand where he was coming from, so I just had to understand that. So I got on with my work instead, concentrating on getting my book published, like he said I should.

And everything finally seemed to be going my way, with Sally helping me get adverts in magazines and newspapers for my book, and concentrating on tour dates across America, which we'd arranged to do in three months time, for two months, as it was traveling across most American states.

I was happy, despite the fact that I missed Rob, but I knew I would just have to live with it, no matter how difficult it was, and no matter how much I wanted to change things, I couldn't, so I just had to deal with it.

"How was your day?" Rachael asked me as I sat down at the kitchen table, where everyone was. Jackson and Kellan were round too, as they had had dinner with us.

"Okay thanks. Everything's sorted. We've organized tour dates for my book, and everything is sorted and on it's way for the big release date in four months time. Sally, the publisher head is already handing out flyers and posting adverts around, and she just needs to sort out interviews in a few months, ready for the book release, but we have plenty of time for all that." I smiled, relieved everything was all sorted.

"Wow, go you, Charlie." Tasha grinned in response.

"I know. Quite a productive day, I think." I grinned back, happily.

Despite not being friends with Rob, I was more than happy with everything else in my life, with my book, and the way that was turning out. I had relied on this book since I was sixteen years old, with a dream of publishing it.

"I think we should go clubbing, and celebrate." Rachael grinned.

As I hadn't been out for a few weeks now; I couldn't not go out with them, especially as we did have something to celebrate.

So I agreed, and went upstairs to go and get changed, and ready. I put on a plain, slimming, black dress with a one shoulder design, and put it with some pink high heels. I put a bit of make up on, but not much, and then went downstairs to see everyone was ready too.

The girls were already drinking, but I didn't really want to, as I didn't really want to get too drunk tonight. So I just had a small glass of white wine whilst we waited for the taxi to arrive outside, to take us to a club just around the corner from us.

I just wanted to have a laugh tonight, because I certainly wasn't interested in looking for a boyfriend, because I didn't want one. I wanted Rob, and look where that got me. I had definitely learnt my lesson. I didn't mind having a harmless flirt or anything, but I definitely wasn't out to get a boyfriend anytime soon.

We'd been at the club for about an hour, when Rachael nudged me in the elbow hard, making me complain in pain.

"There's a guy looking over at you," Rachael winked at me playfully, looking towards the bar. I followed where her eyes lead, to see that in actual fact, she was right. A curly haired guy was stood at the bar, and as soon as I looked over at him, he smiled.

He was kind of cute, but I just weren't interested, or even in the mood to play silly little games, like you do when you first meet someone. I was still hung up over Rob, truthfully.

"That's nice," I shrugged, unbothered, turning away to look somewhere else.

Rachael sighed, annoyed at my lack of interest for him. "Well, go see what he wants; it's not as if you're dating anyone." Rachael reminded me with a grin. I understood she was just trying to help, but that certainly didn't make me feel better at all.

"Thanks Rach,"

"Oh, you know what I mean…" she trailed off, listening to Sexy Chick by Akon came on, a grin on her face. "Oooh, this is our song! Let's go and dance." She confirmed, whilst Tasha gasped in response, at hearing the soung.

"I love this song!" She grinned.

I know I couldn't have argued with that, so I let them drag me off to the dance floor to dance. It was whilst I was dancing that I thought I'd seen Rob standing at the bar, but I thought that was probably just me going a little bit insane. The curly haired guy came over, trying to dance with us. Rachael gave me that wink again, making me shake my head in response. Couldn't she understand I just wasn't over Rob yet? I didn't want a relationship at all.

But Rachael pushed me to him, making me sigh in temper. Then I thought, I did say I wanted a bit of a laugh though, nothing serious. So I danced with him, unable to deny that he wasn't that bad a dancer. At least it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a furious voice sat besides me, and I already knew who the voice belonged to before I had even looked up; Rob. I already knew why too. The Guy had put his hand on my hip, moving me closer to him.

His eyes were burning, locked on him, but I didn't want him to get involved. He couldn't tell me what to do giving the fact that he had told me he didn't want a relationship with me.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Rob. Sorry, but you made your decision." I warned him, not wanting to sound too harsh with him. I needed to tell him how it was though, because I was always honest. I wasn't just going to lie to him.

He frowned and shook his head, but walked off, knowing there wasn't a lot he could do, if I didn't want him to get involved, which I didn't.

We started dancing again, the song still playing, but he tried kissing me, which I pulled away to. He pulled a confused face, but tried again.

"No, I don't want to." I told him, starting to pull away from him, but he tries kissing me again. I pushed against him hard, suddenly realising that I probably made a big mistake by letting Rob walk off.

"I said I don't want to." I told him again, more determined, shoving him away harder, despite him trying to kiss me again.

"She said she didn't want to, so back off." Rob growled, his voice furious as he came over again, pushing him away from me.

The Guy's face turned angry, shaking his head. "Well, she danced with me, didn't she? If she didn't want to, you shouldn't give mixed signals."

"Well, we all make mistakes. And if someone says no to kiss you, like she did, learn to respect that, mate." Rob warned him, his voice still furious.

He shook his head in response, but walked off, leaving like that. I turned to look at Rob automatically, wanting to apologise, knowing I probably needed to.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

He shook his head automatically. "It's fine, you didn't do anything." He smiled, shouting over the music. "Come with me to speak to your friends, I'll take you home." He promised, leaning closer to me, to say it in my ear.

Automatically, I shivered happily in response, unable to really help myself. It was the damn effect that he had on me.

He took my hand, and pulled me through my crowd. Despite knowing I should concentrate on looking for them, I couldn't help but not notice anything besides the fact that he was holding my hand. His hand was warm, comforting, and I loved the way it felt, holding mine.

It was one of the simplest, but loveliest was to show affection between each other. I knew he was doing it so he didn't lose me, but it was still nice.

He explained what happened to the girls quickly, and explained how he was going to take me home, to let them know. and then, he was leading me through the crowd, getting me out of the club, the quickest way, going towards the back door of the club, rather than the front.

He nodded towards a guy in black, stood outside the back door. "Have you got a car waiting?" Rob asked the guy. He was a lot scarier than Kellan; much bigger and taller and scarier looking.

"Yes Sir, paparazzi have got some tip offs about where you are though, so I'd go now, if I was you." He warned Rob.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're going home now. Thanks mate." Rob said, before pulling me out of the back door of the club.

As soon as I was out of there, my ears were ringing loudly, due to the club music inside, which had been so loud. Rob pulled me into a blacked out car, instead of a taxi, making sure this was for us, with the driver, which it was.

Hi noticed how he still had hold of my hand, even when we were in the car, but I didn't really want to say anything. Because I liked the way he was touching me, even in the slightest way, especially with holding hands. To me, that small affection was lovely.

"Who was that Guy in the club?" I asked, knowing he'd know who I mean. I was just curious, more than anything.

"He was my security guard. He usually comes with me to everything, whenever I go out or have to do interviews and stuff." He replied, smiling at me. And he was still holding my hand.

"Oh," I replied, not sure what else I could say. It stayed like that until we got home, silent. But it was a nice silence though; a calm, peaceful silence.

We got out at my house, and I lead him to the front door, the key waiting in my hand as we walked. It was still silent between us, but never awkward as we walked.

I headed into the house, letting Rob head in too, before locking the door behind us. I put the key down on the table in the hallway, and took my heels off, my feet aching from tonight. I looked back at Rob, unsure of where we were to go from here. He looked the same as me; confused, unsure.

I suggested going upstairs, so we could talk properly, in my room. He followed me upstairs, both of us unsure about what we were even going to talk about. I could see that much on his face.

I went in my room, sitting on my bed, and glancing across at Rob as he walked into my room, still looking as confused as me about what to say to each other. Now it was definitely awkward between us, compared to before.

"Rachael invited me to the club," Rob explained, which made quite a lot of sense to me. After all, I already knew Rob didn't really like nightclubs, which was why I had been so confused to see him, especially in a nightclub I happened to be in.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I sighed, realizing that we had both been set up to meet each other so that we could work things out. It was obvious what Rachael had planned to do exactly. She was clever, I had to give her that.

"You probably didn't even think about it, that's why. I bet you've been so busy, happily getting on with your book…your life." He replied, as though he expected me to say that I hadn't missed him at all.

Truth was, I really had missed him. More than I could have beared to, if I was being completely honest.

"I missed you," I confirmed, finding it easier than what it normally would have been to tell him, as he had his back turned to me. I was still utterly terrified though; terrified or rejection, which I almost expected from him, terrified of doing something wrong, terrified of giving things a try and losing him anyway.

He sighed heavily in response. "I missed you too," he admitted, his voice sad. I realized that sad voice could only mean a bad thing. At least, it normally did.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I commented, keeping my eyes on my hands, which kept fidgetting nervously in my lap, as I talked. It was easier to pretend I was more comfortable asking these sorts of questions, getting unwanted awnsers then.

"Of course it's not, but I promised I'd stay away from you, and I havent exactly done well at doing that, have I?" He huffed. "I've lasted a few weeks, because I'm weak." He shook his head angrily in response to his behaviour.

He said it like he shouldn't have ever came back into my life, like he truly thought he was weak. But being happy, being unable to fight against something which made you happy was anything but weak.

"You're not weak, Rob, you're anything but that. I'm surprised I've gone this far without daring myself to head around your house." I confessed, with a sheepis smile, knowing every word was the truth.

I saw him turn round in the corner of my eyes, but I didn't want to look up, not when we were being so honest with each other. Because if I looked up now, I knew I'd struggle to be honest, like we were now.

"I'm weak because despite knowing that seeing me would put you in a world of complete mayhem, the world I'm used to…I want a arelationship with you." He spoke softly, making my head jump up, particularly about what he said at the end.

He came and sat next to me on my bed; his eyes soft, his mouth turned up into a smile, despite the fact that he hadn't wanted it to go like this.

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course I do." His voice replied softly, before he took my hand into his. I couldn't have expressed how nice it felt anymore, holding my hand. A lovely, simple gesture of intimacy. "I told you; for the last few weeks that we talked, it's been difficult not to just kiss you. I had to try and resist but…well, when you didn't think you was beautiful…I guess I just wanted you to know that you are." He admitted with an embarrassed shrug of his shoulders.

He did his usual, hand in the top of his hair, and pulling thing, which made him look so ridiculously cute.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked him seriously, genially not sure about what else to say, and what we were going to do from here. I didn't see how he could have kept me out of the limelight, considering the little fact about him being a ridiculously famous moviestar.

His forehead furrowed in concentration as he thought about that, thinking carefully about what he would say, obviously.

"Well, it's not much of a plan, but I don't think we should do much different. You don't exactly go to clubs that are well known to celebrities, and you hardly going clubbing with the girls either, do you?"

"No, only every few weeks."

"So instead of me coming with you, you could go along with the girls, and I'll come and meet you, using the back entrance when I can. And when we go out to the cinema or restaurants and things, we'll go in the back way, trying to keep our heads down. I know it's not the most practical of ideas, but it's the only one I have. Mostly because it's I'm too selfish to let you go." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

I rolled my eyes in response, unable to help myself. "What did you say to me? I couldn't be selfish at all, I'm the kindest person you've met…I'm looking at the same person." I smiled, meaning everything I said.

He smiled in response, staring at our hands which were still entwined together. "This is nice, just holding hands with you. I know that must sound so silly but-"

"It doesn't." I assured him quickly, with an easy smile. "And yes, I couldn't agree more. It's lovely." I added with an easy grin, a happy grin. Happier than I'd probably been in a very long time, if not at all.

"I want to take it slow though, us…I don't want to get anything wrong." He explained, his forehead still furrowed in conentration, in thought.

I nodded. "Not that you could do anything wrong, not in my eyes." I grinned playfully in response, making him smile.

"Even though I'm already doing wrong, by doing this." He reminded me, making me roll my eyes again.

"Details, details," I replied jokingly, making him laugh again in response.

He sighed happily in response. "Oh, what have I let myself in for?" He asked jokingly.

I couldn't help but wink in response, playfully back.

Because we had agreed to take it slow between us, we didn't want to tell the girls about our relationship yet either, which was sure to be difficult. I was a rubbish liar, even worse when I had to lie to the girls.

They knew me far too well, which made lying possibly impossible at most times.

Rob was nearly always going to be busy for a few weeks into our relationship, finishing the last scenes that he was filming. That made it easier to keep our relationship a secret as we agreed to make time for each other in the weekends, round each others houses, or eating out whenever we could.

The first couple of weekends, we just stayed at each others houses, watching films, and spending time together. But I liked that though, because it was simple but it was still nice, spending time with him.

Our first official date was a couple of days after he had wrapped up filming, and was back in LA, after spending the week in New York. That's what I first counted as a first date anyway, because that was when we first kissed, as a couple anyway.

We'd already arranged to see a film together, so as I waited for him to come round, I got ready upstairs, putting on a flowered dress which had a one shoulder effect to it. I wanted to look nice today, so I put the dress with some brown sandles, matching the belt which was laced around the middle of the dress.

I put on just a little bit of make up, before heading downstairs, to wait for Rob to come and pick me up.

Rachael eyed me over as I walked into the kitchen, where she was sat, at the main table, before raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's dressed up," she commented correctly; not that I wanted her to know that, or any of the girls for that matter.

So, I pretended to look down at myself, trying to pull off my best "Am I?" face. I really hoped I pulled it off effectively.

"Well, I am meeting Rob, so obviously I want to be a little dressed up." I shrugged, trying to play it cool. I think I just about got away with it, thankfully.

She nodded in response. "More like you're trying to get his attention." She winked playfully. I just smiled, and pretended to be all shy about it, which didn't take much.

"Oh, you know me." I laughed, trying to play it down. Despite really failing it, and the fact I kept looking everywhere in the kitchen, besides her.

"Where are you going?" Rachael asked me.

I decided to tell her the truth, because it wasn't as if she would guess anything just by telling her we was going to the cinema.

"Just to watch a film," I downplayed it.

"Oh, and in a darm room, too." Rachael winked playfully.

I just smiled in response, trying to play everything cool. I had never lied to them before, so I wasn't sure what to say for the best, without saying too much.

"So have you sorted things out between you then?" Rachael asked me curiously.

I nodded, still trying to play it down and play it cool, but I doubted I was doing too well, on that front.

"Yeah,we agreed to be friends. It's just easier; he's just finished filming, so he'll be doing post interviews, and premieres soon enough for that." I explained. This was true though; he was bound to start being busy, so it made me feel better, knowing I was only half lying in that sentence.

"Yeah, but I see the way you look at him, Charlie. It's obvious you still have feelings for him." She admitted.

Even if we were just friends for real, it would have been something I had to get over, so I played on that.

"Yeah, well, I'm not just going to get over him quickly. But I want to be his friend. Being in his life is enough." I knew this was true if we hadn't ever agreed to start a relationship. Being in his life would have been enough.

She nodded, taking my asnwer as truth. "Well that's true." She agreed, luckily.

I made my excuses then, and went into the living room to wait for Rob to come round. I just didn't want to hear any more questions, or say something silly, which I was bound to do. I didn't trust myself, really.

I heard the doorbell go, but Rachael beat me to it, so I stayed in the living room, trying to keep calm, and ignore the way my heartbeat was racing crazily in response, in excitement, as I knew that was probably Rob at the door.

I heard Rob's voice in the hallway, telling me that it was him. I smiled to myself in response, truly unable to help myself. I was finding myself excited to see him, like I always was; I just couldn't help myself.

I got up from the sofa, preparing myself to see him, and also because truthfully, I wanted to see his reaction about what I was wearing too. I was finding myself very much liking the way his eyes responded to what I wore lately.

I watched him come into the living room, seeing what he was wearing; a plain, black vest top and a pair of jeans; his usual sort of fashion, I noticed, and very much liked. His hair was in it's usual dismay style, and as soon as he saw me, his eyes trailed down the length of my body, and he smiled in response.

I couldn't help but blush, just a little bit, but I bit down on my lower lip hard so that I didn't make it too obvious that I was blushing to Rachael.

"You look…nice," he complimented me, before whispering _beautiful_ to me, silently. I couldn't help but smile in response. Despite how difficult it was to be secret about our relationship, it was kind of fun too.

"Thank you,"

"Yeah, Charlie really dressed up for today…so what are you going to see today then?" Rachael asked, standing next to Rob so that she could see his face now. I automatically began to panic, a habit.

"An action movie, it's meant to be good." Rob replied effortlessly, with the perfect, innocent smile to go with it.

Rachael just nodded in response, still watching him closely. "You do know that she still has feelings for you, right?" She asked him, taking us both off guard, as she watched him intensely. "Isn't it a bit bad to go and see a movie just you two, when she knows you're just going to be friends?"

He did his concentrating face, the thinking face, where his forehead creased in concentration, careful not to say anything he shouldn't.

"I know she does, but I care for her. And as selfish as that is, I still want to be her friend. Because she's important to me." He finished, smiling at me. His eyes were smoldering as he talked, and I was sure he was going to give it away, if Rachael knew what that meant.

His eyes normally smoldered when he was expressing what he truly meant, when he really cared about something or someone.

I couldn't help but smile back in response.

"So how do you exactly feel about Charlie then?" Rachael asked him, throwing us both off guard yet again. It didn't help with the fact that Rachael was watching Rob extremely closely either.

"What?"

"Well, she's your friend, and you say she's important to you. So why do you like her so much for? How do you feel about her?" She asked, still watching him closely for his reaction.

"Well…she's just Charlie, isn't she?" He laughed awkwardly at first, running a hand through the top of his hair, and pulling. "She's unique. And she's kind too, and…well, she makes me laugh. She's obviously…beautiful, talented, and probably the most caring person I've met." By the end of him talking; that hot smolder was back, and again, I couldn't help but smile and blush in response to what he had said about me.

"Oh my god…you two are together, arent you?" Rachael gasped, realizing straight away. We both pretended to look at her shocked and confused.

"What?" We both said, trying to play it as cool as possible.

""Don't be silly, Rachael." Rob chuckled awkwardly.

She was grinning at us both, having already guessed it. She was too clever for her own good. "No, stop pretending guys. I can tell. The way Rob looks at you is exactly the way you look at him. Just admit it. I can keep a secret." She grinned, happily.

I looked towards Rob, unsure or what to say, who was staring at me unsure too. He half smiled at me, and nodded, so I forced myself to look back at Rachael and nodded, who sqeeled happily in response.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both! Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. You're secret is safe with me." She promised with a wink.

"It's not that we're not going to tell anyone, Rach, but it's just because it's early days that's all." I told her.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I understabd darling. I wont say a word." She grinned, before walking off, presumably very happy with herself now that she had made us both speak and confess what was going on.

Rob smiled at me warily. "Well, at least it's only one person who knows. And it's one less person we need to tell, when we're ready to." He said, looking on the bright side. He was right though, of course.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled. I wanted people to know, of course I did, but that was when we were ready, and I couldn't help but feel wary just because I couldn't quite believe he was actually with me.

It felt too good t be true, so I had a feeling that something would happen soon, something bad. I mean, it had to, it was me after all.

We left for the cinema then, leaving in a blacked out car that was already waiting for us outside. We drove to the cinema and pulled up outside the back, so that nobody would recognise as us as we went in.

I knew I'd have to get used to this, living like how he did, in privacy as much as possible. I didn't mind it though; I knew it was just something I had to live with, the same as he had to live with it every day.

And I didn't mind at all, because I wanted to be with him. I would have done anything to be with him.

The movie was good, but it wasn't one best movies I had seen, for definite. We ddint go anywhere else after the cinema, because I wanted to get home and talk to Sandra about my book, and get sorted, and Rob wanted to get home too.

So he dropped me off home first, walking me to the door, hand in hand again.

"Today was nice; spending time with you. I really enjoyed it." I smiled truthfully, knowing it was all true. I loved spending time with him.

He smiled back in response, running a hand through his hair, like how he normally did. "Good, I did too."

It was silent for a second, and I couldn't help but keep looking at him. In some ways, he was way too attractive. Which made me wonder how I had ever got him.

"Well, I better go." Rob sighed sadly, even though he moved closer to me instead.

I smiled in response, trying not to blush as I moved closer to him too. "You better," I replied playfully, a devilish smile playing on my face.

He smiled back, starting to lean closer. It didn't take me long to lean closer, knowing exactly what we both wanted. Our mouths found each others easily, my hand automatically come up to play with the back of his hair.

The kiss started as soft again, before our mouths turned more urgent against each others, more needy. It was difficult not to get so caught up within kissing him; it was something I could do all day.

So I couldn't help but sigh when he eventually pulled away again. He looked absolutely beautiful; with smoldering eyes, and a happy smile. I was sure the smile was definitely reflected back from me.

And never, had I ever been as happy as I was now, with him.

Oops

The more time we spent together, keeping our relationship as private as possible and with as little people knowing as possible, the more I realized just how much I cared for him. He always said I was the kindest person he had ever met, but that wasn't true.

Because he truly was the kindest person I had ever met. Even when we were out, if a fan came up to him, he'd try and sign singnatures for them, without causing a fuss so that loads of people came over, and I pretended to not be with him, when he did, incase suspicions aroused.

And when Tasha was having a house party, organizing it for a house party, with her boyfriend, Kellan, and Jackson was coming over for the party too, so I invited Rob along too. It was an excuse to look absolutely amazing in front of him too, which I always made my mission to do.

The guys were coming round about half seven, but Rob was coming round at seven, so we had a bit of time to ourselves before hand, so I had made it my personal mission to look absolutely amazing tonight.

I started getting ready at five, having a few glasses of white wine whilst I got ready, and it was fair to say that by seven, I was a little bit tipsy.

I put on a lovely, strapless, tight pink dress, with two black crosses crossing over the middle of the dress, and paired it off with black, plain heels.

I raced downstairs as soon as I heard the doorbell go, knowing it would be Rob, finding myself desperate to see him, to kiss him. I was finding that even if we was away from each other for a day, I couldn't help but miss him a lot, especially someone as hot as himself.

I opened the door to find Rob, dressed in a smart grey shirt, and black trousers, instead of jeans, for once. I gave him a once over, nodding impressed. He looked amazing, more than he normally did, if that was possible.

"Who looks hot tonight?" I asked him playfully, with a mischievous wink. I kept voice to a quiet minimum.

"I could say the same about you." He grinned, looking down the whole of my body for the second time, and making me blush again.

"You like?"

"Hmm, no, I love." He smiled.

"Good, well free to come in." I smiled, opening the door for him.

He nodded, smiling, and walked in to the house, before going over to see the girls to say hello. He came back to me, and smiled.

"I made an excuse about going upstairs with you to read your story," he winked playfully, making me raise my eyebrows in response.

"Is that what you call it these days?" I asked playfully, making him chuckle in response. I walked ahead of him up the stairs, unable to help myself wiggling my hips a little bit, tempting him even more.

I liked tempting him; definitely my favourite part of this relationship. Well…besides the kissing, and the holding hands, and being with the hottest guy on earth, of course.

We headed to my bedroom, and I shut the bedroom door as soon as was inside. "Now, what sort of story reading did you have-"

I started, but I didn't have time to finish the sentence, because as soon as the door was shut behind us, and I'd turned around, Rob took my face within his hands, cupping the sides of my face, and presing his mouth to mine urgently.

I couldn't help but kiss him back, my heart automatically beginning to race as soon as we started kissing.

Our mouths moved together, not fighting, but just enjoying kissing each other, enjoying being this close to each other.

Even now, I couldn't quite believe he was kissing me, believe that I was allowed to kiss him, believe that he was even with me. But all of that was forgotten about as our kisses got more and more urgent, more demanding.

And I couldn't help but notice how his hands had loosened from the besides my face. We carried on kissing, Rob pushing me further slightly, closer to the bed. He pushed me back, making me lay on the bed, with his body just hesitating briefly over mine.

His hands found their way up my legs, stroking their way up, them, and making me shiver in pure delight, before I could stop myself. My own hands found the back of his hair, stroking gently on strands, as our mouths moved against each other, slower now, less urgent, but just as greedy as the very first kiss.

And then finally, we forced ourselves to pull away, breathless from our greedy kisses, but both of us, happy.

"You are _too_ hot," Rob complained, forcing himself to pull away from me, and get up. His eyes were smoldering again, through lust, sending shivers down me again.

"I could say the same about you." I grinned.

He smiled in response, running a hand through the top of his hair. "Come on, we better get downstairs. Before I decide to ravish you even more." He added with a cheeky grin. Not that I wouldn't have absolutely loved it.

I agreed anyway, knowing we probably shouldn't, and followed him out of my bedroom reluctantly. I followed him downstairs, hearing loud laughter from the kitchen. I followed Rob into the kitchen, to see everyone standing around, talking.

Afterwards, Rachael was quick to make sure that everyone had a drink, and as I had started drinking white wine, I decided to have another glass of white wine, instead of being silly and mixing my drinks.

Of course, Rachael wanted us all to do dares and truths as it was a house party, so we moved outside and sat around in a circle, with a bottle spinning in the middle. Tasha's dare was to kiss Kellan, which she sure didn't seem to mind, especially after a few cheeky glasses of wine too.

Rachael got a dare of running around the garden in Jackson's clothes, which made us all howl with laughter.

And then, the bottle stopped on me.

"Oh, what fun I'm going to have with this." Rachael grinned mischievously.

I stared at her confused, trying to work out what that meant, because I could guarantee that I wouldn't have liked it very much at all.

"Oh, what is it, miss Rogers?" I asked her jokingly, with a heavy sigh.

She giggled playfully in response, which made me feel that much more worried rather than comfortable.

"Dares or truth?" She asked.

"Hmmmm, I guess Dares." I replied, knowing eacg one was going to be equally painful to the other one.

"I dare you to kiss Rob. And it's got to be…at least twenty seconds long, or it don't count." Rachael grinned mischievously, making me blush furiously in response. It was worse than I had first had thought.

Because I knew that if this was going to happen in front of everyone, it wouldn't take much for me to get too into it, which I didn't want, incase the truth about us came out to everyone, which we didn't want yet.

"Ugh, do we really want to see them two kiss? No offence Charlie, it's just that I know you, and I know it wouldn't take much for you to get a little too into it." Kirsty joked, grinning at me in response, and making me blush even more furiously in response.

"Ah, what damage could it do?" I heard Rob;s joking, cheek voice. Glad to see he was taking it so lightheartedly.

I didn't expect what he did next though. He turned my head around, so that I was facing him, and before I could argue, pressed his mouth to mine. I was shocked, for about half a second, but of course that didn't stop me from kissing him back.

Nothing ever would stop me from doing that.

I kissed him back; our mouths moving against each others in perfect sync, both of us spurring each other on, as our kisses got more and more urgent, more demanding, before we finally forced oursels to pull away.

For me, I had to admit, it was a task and a half to do so.

I smiled happily as I saw that the same emotion was reflected in his own eyes; happiness and smoldering.

"Well, you two certainly know how to act," Rachael joked playfully, grinning at us. Of course, I couldn't help but roll my eyes in response. She couldn't have made it more obvious sometimes, though luckily, nobody seemed to take notice of what she had said.

We all finally moved into the living room to dance, but I definitely didn't want to dance. So I sat down, and watched, laughing as Rachael got a little bit too into it with Jackson. I couldn't actually watch.

Rob came and sat next to me, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Rachael just has to take it too far." I commented with a laugh.

"I understand why though. If everyone knew about us, well…I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." He whispered seductively, instantly sending them same delicious shivers down my back in response.

Now that just wasn't fair.

I blushed in response to what he had said too, unable to help myself.

"Don't tempt me." I warned him with a teasing smile. I couldn't help myself; he had more than tempted me, after all.

He smiled in response, leaning in closer to whisper on my ear. "You already tempt me in every single way." He spoke in a soft, teasing voice.

I couldn't help but shiver in response, yet again; a constant effect that he had on me. He was absolutely amazing, in the way that he could make me react, just by simply talking to me. Talented wasn't even the word.

"Let's dance," he said, smiling happily at me. I couldn't help but look at him as if he was crazy. If I was tenpting him already, and that was a big _if_, then wasn't dancing a bad idea? It seemed like it to me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked with rsied eyebrows.

He just grinned innocently in response, seeming perfectly happy with his choice to dance. "Oh, I'm sure it cant do any harm." He promised me, even though hearing him speak so confidently kinda made me want to prove him wrong just for the fun of it.

"What if I decided to be naughty and whisper very naughty things in your ear?" I winked playfully, whispering quietly in his ear as we started to dance in the corner of the room. To me, I felt like this was a perfect place to hide.

Feeling him shiver against me in response was more than delightful.

"Well then, if I'm not able to control my reactions, it will be your fault." He warned me, in a hot, gruffled voice.

I couldn't help but giggle happily in response. I quite wanted to see what his 'reaction' to me doing it to him. A matter of interest, and all that.

"Hmm, well…" I began playfully, leaning in to start playing my little game. I started playing along, telling him all the things I'd do to him if we were alone and upstairs, starting from innocent kisses, to very heated touching and teasing.

I couldn't help but smile happily in response, when he tried holding back shivers and moans of delight, and telling me how I should really stop. Me being me though, I wasn't going to do that, not when I was having so much fun.

"Charlie…stop, now," he warned me, with a pair of very serious, smoldering green eyes. I couldn't help but smile in response though; especially when he was looking so hot. I guess I just couldn't help myself.

"Why? Are you liking it too much?" I asked, playfully stroking against his chest, and smiling as he shivered happily in response.

"Charlie. I'm being serious."

"Hmm, and so am I." I joked playfully, kissing him teasingly on his cheek.

Despite my playfulness, I didn't expect what he did next though. I didn't think I had been winding him up that much, but I was very surprised when he grabbed hold of the sides of my face, and pushed me closer, pressing his lips to mine, after a groan of defeat.

His mouth pressed on mine, making me forget everything else going on, including everyone in the room and everything that was going on. I could only remember him and me, kissing…until I heard a complete silence in the room.

That was when I pulled away, seeing everyone watching us. "Oops," I mumbled awkwardly, feeling my cheeks rosen in response.

"Oh my lordy, I knew it!" Tasha gasped. "I had a feeling when you two kissed earlier. Well, well, well Charlie." She grinned in response. "I'm well happy for ya." She added, still grinning.

Everyone said the same, but I still wasn't sure, especially as I hadn't been sure if I should have told anyone about us yet, so I asked to make sure it was cool.

"Yes, of course it is, Charlie. You make a lovely couple." Tasha grinned at us.

"Thanks, Tash." I smiled, glad that she thought so.

We made our excuses to go upstairs then, with everyone saying we were going to do very naughty things, which of coure instantly made me giggle and blush, which made things even worse for us for going upstairs.

I felt weird about everyone knowing about us, but I expected that would fade in time. It was because I wasn't really that sure about why he was really with me for; it confused me. He could have anyone in the world that he wanted, and yet, he chose me, for some reason.

And the reason why I felt weird about everyone knowing was because I was sure he would end up realising his mistake in time, and then I'd be left, broken hearted and feeling absolutely stupid and like a fool.

"Did you have a nice night?" Rob asked me, watching me from my bed as I started taking off my jewellery and putting it on my desk.

I smiled in response, still not completely used to the fact that he was actually here, with me. It still didn't feel completely real to me and I doubted that it ever would.

"Yeah, it was alright…I'm not really a party person though, to be honest." I admitted, because it was the truth.

"Yeah, me neither." He agreed.

I got changed into some comfortable, matching top and trousers for night clothes, and wrapped a dressing gown round me, before following Rob downstairs to go and see what everyone else was doing.

We went in the living room, and sat down, joining in the conversation that they were having about moving here.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend before you came over here, Charlie?" Kellan asked me, looking towards me.

I nodded. "I did have, but it didn't work out. It never worked out when we were living together in England, so there wasn't really any point staying together as it wouldn't have solved anything." I admitted honestly.

I knew it was true, and I liked the fact that I could admit that fact to myself now, because I'd realised just much my relationship hadn't been working out.

Tasha spoke about Dan too, and how they were okay. I was really glad to hear this because they deserved to work out. They made such a lovely couple and I was glad to hear that despite having a long distance relationship together, things seemed to be going great between them.

"He said that he's looking for flights to come over in a few months time too." She added.

"That's really good, Tasha. You make a really nice couple." I grinned, happy that she was happy with him. They'd been together for nearly four years, and Dan treated her right too, which was always a good thing.

I couldn't help but notice Kellan frowning though. Being the cheerful kind of guy that he was, you noticed when he was upset about something pretty easily.

I didn't mention anything though, especially not in front of everyone else, because I knew that he probably didn't want to talk about it with everyone listening.

So when everyone else moved to the kitchen to start cleaning and drying up, I forced myself to get up and see if he was okay, even though I know it wasn't really my place to say. I shoved that aside though because Kellan was such a nice guy.

"You alright, bud?" I asked jokingly, with a teasing smile. "No, you just look as though you're a bit upset about something?" I added, asking to make sure that he was okay. He was such a nice guy; I didn't like to think that something was bothering him.

"It's nothing really, it's just…well, just Tasha really. I'm really glad she's happy, but…I think I might be falling for her-"

He stopped mid sentence, as Tasha walked into the living room. I couldn't help but gasp in response though, which made her look at me, confused.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked me, confused.

"Oh nothing…Kellan was just telling me stuff that he and Rob used to get up to whilst filming twilight." I lied, trying to laugh it off awkwardly.

She nodded in response, trying not to laugh. "I don't think I probably want to know." She grinned; picking up a glass from the table and carrying it back out with her, to the kitchen.

"You should tell her how you feel." I said, as soon as she was out the room.

"No! Why would I do that when she's happy? If Rob didn't feel anything for you, and was with another girl, happy, would you tell him how you feel?" Kellan asked me, knowing if it was me, I couldn't really argue with him.

"Well….no, probably not, but-"

"Then, you'll see why I can't." He interrupted me, storming out of the living room before I could stop him.

"Kellan…Kellan!" I shouted, trying to stop him.

Tasha eyed up confused from the kitchen sceptically. "What are you two up to?" She asked, confused, making everyone turn round.

Great, now I felt well awkward. "Nothing…I was just advising Kellan to do something he wants to do, but is too scared to do. But he won't." I set him up with an evil grin, forcing him to try and tell her. She had every right to know, after all.

Because then, at least if she knew how he felt, she had options, she would know how he felt. Of course, I felt bad for doing it, because I liked Dan, but I also really liked Kellan, and I couldn't stand to see him upset.

And I knew if Rob felt the same way, and the roles were reversed, Tasha would have told me. Knowing how much I'd adored him for years too, without actually meeting him.

"Oh yeah; and what was that then?" Tasha asked curiously.

"Oh, just about bungee jumping. I'd always been too scared to do it." Kellan admitted with a very awkward laugh.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and shoved him hard in the arm, before walking into the kitchen with a shake of my head. I wouldn't say anything else, because he obviously didn't want to hurt her by telling Tasha, and making it difficult for her, but I still thought he should be honest and tell her, instead of chickening out of it.

"Oh, well…why not do it? I was always too scared about moving here, but I forced myself because I knew I'd love it." Tasha replied with a smile, watching him as Kellan walked into the kitchen where everyone was sat, too.

I sat down next to Rob, watching him smiling awkwardly at Tasha in response. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed, making me shake my head in response.

I just didn't think it was right that he wasn't telling her, but it wasn't my place to say anymore, so I kept my mouth shut tightly.

Caring

Over the next couple of months, me and Rob tried to see each other as much as possible, with invites to his and our house whenever we could. Sometimes, it was more difficult though, because he'd have to rush off to sort out interviews and filming, whilst I had to go to the office to sort out the publication of my book, which was still firmly going ahead.

I was happy though, happier than I had ever been, despite the fact that he we could hardly go out anymore. And I knew that things were definitely going to get a lot worse, especially when Sally dropped the news to me that I was going to go on Morning Live talk show, to talk about my new book coming out in just a month's time.

I knew that so many people watched this television show so I was absolutely terrified about going on it in a week's time to talk about my book.

One, because I really wasn't one of the best people to talk to; especially when I was nervous. And two; because of Rob. That said it all really, because I knew my relationship with him would change completely by doing this.

Because it would have been harder to keep a secret relationship with him, with everyone starting to focus on my book, ask questions about my personal life, and in the long run, find out about us seeing each other.

I told Rob a few days before going on anyway, mostly because the other days were spent with me feeling terribly sick with nerves, and panicking like absolutely crazy about what I could do for the best to keep our relationship going.

We was round his house at the time; brought round here to have a romantic dinner, and I decided to tell him after dinner, giving me a chance to at least try and think of something to say, something clever, to tell him properly.

Of course, I ended up just stuttering at him like a crazy person, but Rob patiently waited for me to calm down, and listen to me carefully as I told him again, properly.

"Okay, well I know most of America are meant to watch that show every morning, so yes, it is more than likely that they will try and find out absolutely everything about you, including your private life, including me, including absolutely everything…" he began, making my heart start beating like crazy, in erratic panic.

"But, it's fine; if they find out about me, we'll just have to do what we always do. Eat in, either here or round yours, trying not to get caught together as much as possible. At the end of the day, we're living like people know about us anyway, so the same risks apply. We'll just have to literally try and go out together at a bare minimum." He explained carefully.

I felt a little bit better, but I still couldn't help but be absolutely terrified. For what will happen when they find out about us, but also, because of me. I wasn't exactly perfect, and although I knew that nobody else was either, I couldn't help but wonder what they'd think about me.

Would they hate me? Especially when they find out about me and Rob being together; there ere so many twilight fans out there in the world, which was bound to mean I'd be absolutely hated. I could just imagine it.

"What if people absolutely hate me? Especially your fans too; you've got so many loyal fans which are bound to hate me for being with you." I asked him, wanting to see what he said about that. I imagined his thoughts would be the same as mine though.

"Well, I went out with Kristen for years. Everyone knew about that for about a year or so. And you were a loyal fan, so tell me did you hate her because she was going out with me?" He asked me curiously.

I thought about that carefully; I definitely hated Kristen Stewart, but had I hated her because she was seeing Rob. I mean, the reason why I hated her for was because I always personally thought she looked a bit miserable, and I never understood it.

Especially going out with Rob; I would have been the happiest girl alive. I knew that because that was what I felt like now.

And then, I thought about them being together for three years; kissing in real life, meeting secretly, sleeping together in the same bed…having sex. I shivered coldly in response, my heart thumping like crazy, and an erratic, crazy jealous feeling shivering its way up me; making me feel disgustingly sick in response.

I had my answer.

"Yes, yes, I definitely did." I replied, knowing it was true.

"Well that's still because it's you. I mean, you're like any of my girlfriends, except that obviously, their in the past, and you're the future," he added quickly, making me smile happily in response. I liked the way that he said that about me way too much.

"Because if they'd have imagined me with any of my ex's, same as if I had with them, then they'd be jealous, and of course they'd hate it, because it's just jealousy. And I imagine that seeing me with someone in such a public eye made you feel the same. But not every fan is like that, Charlie. You're a lovely girl, and I couldn't imagine anyone hating you just because you're going out with me. Not my real fans anyway, not the ones that I know are true fans." He smiled encouragingly, trying to make me feel better about it.

I nodded in response, knowing what he was trying to do, knowing he was only trying to help me feel better about it. It worked, even if it only worked just a tiny little bit, and I appreciate it too, knowing he was trying to be there for me.

We went out then, with his bodyguard in tow, which was still really strange for me, and I hadn't completely got used to it yet. But I knew it had to be done, even when we were just popping round the corner to see Tasha or drop me home.

I went into the local shop to buy a bottle of white wine to take round to Tasha's tonight, as we were watching a movie with a bit of wine, beer, popcorn and pretzels.

We got dropped round Tasha's, with Rob's bodyguard taking us to the door, before promising that he would be back to pick Rob up later, to drop him home.

We walked in, and followed the loud chatter into the living room, where everyone was sat around the television. Tasha was putting warm popcorn into bowls, and pretzels onto plates as we both sat down too.

I went and put the bottle of wine in the kitchen, like she requested, and went and sat back down with Rob, grabbing a plate of pretzels for me, and popcorn for me and Rob to share.

"Isn't it funny that we're all here, like in LA, actually having moved here like we all dreamed of for years?" Rachael asked in shock, shaking her head as though she couldn't quite believe it.

I knew what she meant, but because she was looking into space, looking a bit dreamy, and in shock, I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"She been drinking again?" I joked, making everyone laugh.

Tasha nodded. "Probably," she joked, with a roll of her eyes.

"No!" Rachael exclaimed, pouting for a moment, and making us all laugh again in response. she was a funny one, Rachael was. "I just can't quite believe it. I'm with Jasper, Charlie's with Rob, Kirsty's got a Boyfriend, round there now, and Kellan and Tasha are friends too, and I just can't quite believe we've actually had our dreams come true." She sighed happily in response.

I smiled in response, understanding what she meant exactly. I was really happy, with Rob, with moving to LA. It was exactly like a dream come true to me too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Rachael." I agreed. With her mentioning Kellan and Tasha though, it quickly reminded me to ask Kellan if he'd said anything to Tasha yet about what he was feeling for her, bearing in mind that it had been near enough two months since we had had a chat about how he was feeling.

"So Kellan, sorted out that thing you were going to yet?" I asked him, watching as his eyes had turned from where Tasha was putting the DVD in, to look at me.

I raised my eyebrows in response, to tell him just exactly what I had been talking about. He frowned in response.

"No,"

I sighed heavily in response. I understood how difficult it was to tell her, but I just thought that it was a little ridiculous now. He had to tell her how he felt about her before it ended up being too late to do anything about it.

"What's going on with you two? You always seem to be hiding something." Rachael asked us, looking concerned.

"Oh nothing to worry about Rach, just something Kellan needs to tell Tasha that's all." I replied, looking over at her to see if she would understand what I meant. I doubted she would, which was shy I was so surprised when she nodded.

"Oh….I think I know what you're talking about." She replied.

"What's all this then?" Tasha asked, sitting down and grabbing her bowl of popcorn to eat during the movie. She looked between me and Kellan, but I shook my head in response. I'd set hi up to tell her, now it was his work.

"Oh, nothing-"

"Kellan's going to tell you later, aren't you Kellan?" I interrupted him.

Despite his frown, he forced a nod of his head in response.

I smiled, and watched the television then, waiting for the movie to start. Little things like this that I shared with Rob made me happy because it was the little things that I liked sharing with him; like watching movies, having romantic dinners in, important conversations shared just between us, and sometimes, the other important people in my life too.

The movie was absolutely hilarious; a little bit like the hangover, and had us all in stitches, in between eating popcorn and pretzels.

Afterwards, we were still laughing to ourselves, and seeing Tasha start to clear up and go into the kitchen, I decided that Kellan should join her too, and have that little talk that he had needed to do for ages.

"Kellan should join you." I grinned, handing him mine and Rob's plates, ignoring his glare that he was giving me. He should know I was doing this for all the right reasons. "Then he can have that little talk that's he wants to have with you."

"Yeah, good idea." Tasha agreed, without a clue in the world.

I smiled in response, watching them leave the living room together. As soon as they were out of the room, Rachael shut the door behind them, and turned to me eagerly.

"Right, what the hell's going on?" She demanded, clearly wound up about not knowing. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Kellan fancies Tasha," I spelled it out for her, trying to keep my voice down; in case they heard me in the kitchen.

Rachael gasped in response, and I nodded, knowing this was big news.

"I made him tell her, which I think he might be doing now. Obviously, I know this is really bad because of Dan, but at the end of the day, Tasha deserves to know, doesn't she? And if I was in the same shoes, I'd expected her to tell me, because I'd want to know, and I know she'd do the same, so you can work out what to do for the best." I explained truthfully.

It was true; it didn't mean that I was forcing Kellan and Tasha together, because I truly wasn't. I loved Dan and Tasha together; they made such a lovely couple. But having said that, she also deserved to know whether someone had feelings for her or not.

Of course it was going to be difficult on both sides, Kellan and Dan, but at the end of the day, Tasha deserved to choose what was best for her, having known each side. And that was exactly how I saw the situation.

"Oh god…well, you're definitely right about one thing; Tasha does need to know. Of course, it's bad because of Dan, but you're right. She needs to make her decision, knowing what she should." Rachael agreed with me.

We stayed in the living room, watching television together for another good half an hour, but there seemed to be complete silence in the kitchen, so Rachael went to go and check to make sure everything was okay.

When she came back, I could hardly deny that I was shocked when she told me what she saw them up to.

"Oh my god…I went in the kitchen, and Kellan was moving in to kiss Tasha…obviously she moved away, but they both looked well shocked when they saw me!" Rachael told us, making me gasp in response.

I couldn't believe it, more to the point; I couldn't actually believe that he had actually told her how he felt about her. That was sort of good news, because now, she knew about it, and she could make her own decision from the situation, but also bad, because it was bound to make things awkward between them, which I hadn't wanted to do.

They finally came back into the living room, together but didn't look as if they could exactly look at each other which were definitely not a very good thing.

Me and Rob went into the kitchen, leaving everyone to talk awkwardly between themselves, whilst I sat at the kitchen table, watching Rob make a coffee for himself.

"I cant believe what happened earlier," I whispered, keeping my voice quiet. "I mean, I kind of caused that because I kept making him tell her how he felt…do you reckon I should have?" I asked, unsure.

"I think you made the right choice, Charlie. It's like you and Rachael said in the living room earlier, Tasha needed to know, to make the right decision. Of course it's difficult because she has a boyfriend, but like you said, you'd want the same thing. Of course it will be awkward between them for now, but he couldn't go on being sad or whatever, and not being honest with himself and the way he felt." He agreed.

I nodded, knowing he was right, especially when he put it like that.

"Yeah, true." I agreed, still thinking on stuff though, and hoping I really had made the right decision. I just didn't want to ruin anything.

"Hey," Rob spoke softly, coming round and standing in front of me. He took my hands in his and rubbed against them gently. I smiled in response, enjoying such a simple touch of his hands, of affection from him.

"You did what you thought was right, and I really like that about you, I really do. You have to do what you think is right, and because you care, you always get involved. You care so deeply about the people closest to you, and for all these beautiful things that make you you; that make you special, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and caring, I love you. I really do." He told me honestly.

I smiled in response, delighted with what he had told me because I could tell that he had been so honest with me, which was something I genially adored about him…and then, I suddenly realised what he had said.

"Wait, what?" I asked him in shock.

Rob's eyes widened a little bit in response, in shock, just realising what he had said out loud himself. His beautiful, green eyes moved across everywhere, not really sure what to look. He stepped back from me, dropping my hands, and running his hands through his hair, his forehead creasing in response.

God, I loved it when he did that, I really did. Cute and adorable really weren't even the words; more like sexy, hot, gorgeous, beautiful, and so, so fuckable. Yes, I really did just say that, and I definitely meant it.

"Ur…nothing, I just meant….hmm," he replied awkwardly, stammering like mad because he just wasn't sure what to say. Now that really was cute.

I smiled in response, seeing that he just wasn't sure what to do, because he knew he couldn't walk away from me. He'd already said it, the damage was done, and by walking away, it would look as though he really didn't many any of it.

"Do you know what?" I asked softly, walking towards him. I pressed my hand to the side of his face, making him look at me, confused. I smiled, trying to ease his confusion. "I love you too. I really do." I told him, repeating the words that he had used.

Seeing me standing there, opposite him, saying that to him, clearly made him remember that it was alright; that he didn't have to be scared.

He smiled in response, looking more confident now. "I love you too Charlie, really I do." He replied, stepping forward and closer to me.

He pressed his hands to my hips, pulling me closer too, and pressed his mouth to mine; with such passion and such urgency that I couldn't help but know that he meant what he said. That he did love me.

And in that moment, I felt such love, such happiness that I had never felt before in my entire life. Nothing could have actually compared to that moment there, shared with the one person that I knew I loved most.

I kissed him back, suddenly realising that the closeness of our kisses, the security in them, just wasn't enough anymore. I needed more, to be closer to him as I really close, to be connected to him personally and emotionally.

I pulled away, seeing the same smouldering lust that reflected in his eyes from my own eyes. "I really want you, Rob; as in really want you. I know we've waited for ages, because it just hasn't felt like the right time, especially as we haven't done anything else besides kissing yet," Well, and sharing a bed together. I added mentally, to myself. "But now, just feels like the perfect time. I feel so close to you at the minute, so…in love with you." I admitted, with a happy sigh.

I expected a no from him anyway, despite us being together for three and a half months now, but I just felt the need to tell him, to let him know that I truly cared, loved and felt emotionally, so close to him now.

"Not yet," he begged; his voice soft and gentle. "Just understand, I want to see how things go next week, after your show. Not because I want to leave you or anything like that, because I just wouldn't…but because I want to wait, until we really are sure." He explained.

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. How could I not? If you didn't feel ready or whatever, you just weren't. There was absolutely no point in forcing yourself to pretend that you were.

"I understand," I promised him.

He smiled in response, taking my hands into his, and entwining them together perfectly. "However, it doesn't mean that we can do…well…other things in the mean time." He smiled playfully at me, making my heart go a little bit crazy in response.

I could already feel myself getting a little warm in the cheeks, and starting to blush in response. How could I not? Just thinking about the other sort of things that we could do made my face scorch up, and send my heart racing.

Because they were all the things that I was going to do with Rob; personal things that well, if I was being honest with myself, I had only dreamt about. And despite the obvious excitement I felt because I loved him, and I would want to discover different things with him, I also felt very nervous too.

Nervous that I wouldn't compete compared to some of the people he's gone out with before, nervous that I'd get something wrong, nervous that I'd make a fool out of myself. He was ridiculously perfect in my eyes, and although I had gone through this all before with other people, in my eyes Rob was the one and only.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's about time that we added a little kissy kissy in the next chapter, hahahaha. :D <strong>


	12. Kiss and Decisions

We went to a cool pub, where not many people were. It was a really nice pub though, and the Boys had a bottle of beer, whilst Rachael had a vodka and coke, and me and Tasha shared a bottle of white wine together as we went and sat at a table.

Rob, Kellan and Jackson brought the drinks over from the bar for us, demanding that we would let them pay for the drinks. Whilst the guys did that, it gave Rachael, Kirsty and Tasha the perfect opportunity to bring up Rob again.

"I think he fancies you," Rachael confirmed with a smile, literally making me laugh out loud in response. it was something that I highly doubted.

"Yeah, right," I huffed in response.

"I'm being serious! Did you see the way he looked when you came down in that dress? I'm telling you, he definitely fancies you, Charlie." Rachael told me, her eyes wide and honest. "You saw the way he keeps looking at Charlie, didn't you Tasha?"

"Well, I have to admit…I did see him staring right at your legs when we were in the kitchen, and I swear, I'm not lying. You knew I wouldn't lie about that." Tasha confirmed; which was more than true. If Tasha said it, confirming what Rachael had said, then I believed it.

But it still didn't mean that he actually fancied me. I imagined he probably stared at girls all the time that he found partly attractive; didn't mean he wanted to go out with any of them. After all, I wasn't dumb enough to think I had a chance with him.

"Yep, see I told you that he was staring at your legs. I don't really blame him to be honest, darling. I mean, he is a guy, with a brain in his head. He should be staring at your legs." Rachael joked, making me roll my eyes and laugh in response.

"Doesn't mean he wants to go out with me, or even sleep with me. Just means, he finds me attractive. But hey; that's more than I could ever ask for." I smiled.

"You're so blind, Charlie! Trust me when I say, the way he keeps looking at you tonight made it obvious he fancies you. I'll be very surprised if he at least doesn't make a pass at you by the end of tonight, Charlie." Rachael winked playfully.

I blushed heavily in response, sure that she must have been wrong about it, but knowing I had to leave it as the guys were already starting to walk over to the table with our drinks.

Rachael and Jackson hugged, making me smile in response. I had to admit that they did look like such cute couple and although Tasha and Kellan did too, she was seeing Dan, and I really liked him. He was such a nice lad, and he made Tasha so happy.

That was the most important thing, no matter what. But I knew it must have been hard, sat next to Kellan Lutz, whilst she was trying to maintain a difficult, long distance relationship. I could have never have done it with Tom.

I didn't love him by the end of our relationship anyway, and there was no spark between us at all, so to try and maintain a long term relationship with someone who you just couldn't imagine being with anymore would have been virtually impossible.

And I just couldn't have done it anyway, because I knew I'd have been hurting him, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

We stayed at the pub for what seemed ages, just talking and laughing, and enjoying each others company. In my dress, I felt pretty, and I was glad I had worn it for the night out, especially with everyone saying it looked so nice.

Rachael made me laugh; the way that she was honest and upfront about what her and Jackson had gotten up to so far. It was disgusting to hear, because we didn't really want to know but it was still really funny, the way she was.

"Ewe, Rachael, you should keep that information for yourself." Kirsty joked, laughing in response as she said it, and making us all laugh too.

"I agree," I agreed, pretending to pull a face, but ending up laughing in response.

"Only because I say everything you want to do to Rob." She joked, winking at me playfully.

That was literally all it took to make me burn up in embarrassment, feeling so ridiculously embarrassed because it was actually true.

"Shut up!" I demanded, shyly.

"Oh Rach, anyone would think it was you who fancy me with all this setting up you're doing for me and Charlie." Rob finally joked back, grinning at her jokingly. I noticed how he had put his arm around me, and I couldn't help but notice how my skin had heated up about six times in response to the closeness of him to me. It was fair to say I liked it.

"Oh, in you're dreams, Rob. You're really not my type, darling." She joked, making us all laugh in response. it was true though; Jackson was definitely more her type and always had been, but it was just funny about what she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round mine after. Maybe watch a film or something?" Rob quickly added, after he had turned to talk to me, whilst everyone talked between themselves.

I'd already decided that I'd wanted to go, because I liked spending time with Rob. He was kind, and funny, and I enjoyed being in his company. But I also didn't want to keep coming across as needy or a bit like I was desperate or something, so I tried to play it down a little bit.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I smiled, instead of going over the top, like how I normally did with Rob. It was difficult, particularly because my heart was in overdrive about how he had asked just me, and it would have been just me, and him.

I liked it a little way too much then I should have done.

He smiled in response; that same mesmerising, smouldering smile which I had started to notice a lot more, as of late. "Great," his voice responded softly, sending shivers down my skin in response. God, this Guy was so dangerously hot.

We stayed at the pub until just past nine, and got a taxi all together, where everyone planned to go home and carry on partying there.

"Urm…we're going to mine, to watch a film, if it's okay with you guys?" Rob admitted embarrassedly, running a hand through the top of his hair and pulling hard.

"Is that what you call it?" Rachael huffed in response. "Just one important piece of advice for you two though….use a condom."

"Rachael!" We all complained at near enough the same time, making us all laugh in response.

They dropped us off at his house first, with Rachael constantly still advising us, like she was doing in the taxi before, too.

"Be safe you two!" She called out.

"Rach, stop it." Tasha demanded, seeing how embarrassed we were getting as we got out of the taxi, between fits of laughter. "Right, are you coming home later?"Tasha asked me, just so she knew what was going on for the best.

"Yes, Mum." I joked, making her grin in response.

"Good, see you later, Daughter…..and be safe!" She shouted, before shutting the taxi door behind her, and giggling in response.

She made me laugh too, just how she quickly shut the taxi door afterwards, so I couldn't really do or say anything in response.

"Right, lets go and watch a movie." I grinned as the taxi drove off, following Rob down the small path and up to the front door.

He chuckled in response, opening the front door, and allowing us both in, before shutting the door again. It was the second time I had been here, but it felt different for some reason, though I wasn't quite sure why. The atmosphere just seemed different.

I went through to the living and sat down, waiting for Rob to go and get the film from the kitchen like he said he was doing, and put the film on. I was excited to be spending the next couple of hours with Rob more, because I really enjoyed his company.

He made me feel happy, not just because I had liked him for years, but because he made me laugh, and he was so kind, and I thought that he was funny, because he was always himself. He was just him, like how I was just me, and always acted like me.

Rob was a good five minutes, but he came back into the living room with a glass of white wine in his hands. Now that was teasing me.

"Do you want a glass? Tasha told me you liked wine." He grinned shyly.

I nodded in response, biting down on my lower lip shyly. "Yeah…that'd be really nice, thank you." I smiled in gratitude.

He went back into the kitchen to get the DVD and a drink for himself too, and then he came back just a few minutes later, with the DVD in his hands, and a bottle of beer for himself to drink whilst the movie was playing too.

"It's a romantic film. Tasha mentioned you like those. It's meant to be pretty good, apparently." Rob explained.

I felt almost awkward sat besides him on the sofa, about to watch a romantic film, on our own. But then again, I was drinking wine too, so it was probably because I knew wine did funny things to me too.

The film was actually good, if not, a little overused. Girl meets guy, falls in love with him, then they have to overcome a bunch of obstacles in the way to be together. Not that I really minded though; I was watching Rob more than I was watching the actual film.

The film lasted almost two hours, and when it was done, I realized it was a little bit late to get home as it was almost eleven at night, so I asked Rob if I could stay over, which he luckily didn't mind at all.

We went upstairs together, both tired after today, and after nosying around Rob as he headed into his bedroom, I started to walk to my own bedroom, wine glass in hand.

I heard him chuckle in response, behind me. "You can come and see my bedroom, if you want? It's actually quite neat today, but then again, my Mum had been nagging me to do it for ages." He joked, making me smile in response.

I wasn't sure what to say, but part of me was curious to see what his room actually looked like. "Urm…okay then," I smiled, walking past him, and heading into his bedroom, to have a look at what it looked like.

It wasn't what I actually expected it to look like. The bed was sat in the middle of the room, a white duvet in front of a black headboard, and black painted walls. There was a black, grey and green rug underneath, sat above marble, grey flooring.

And there was also a table stand to the left of his bed, which was grey. There was also the same lights that hung from the ceiling that were in the dining room too. He had a flat screen televison placed up, hanging on the wall.

And his wadrove stood next to it; a walk in one, with a black sliding door covering it up. I had to say the bedroom design was pretty sleek; not something I'd have really expected for Rob to have as his bedroom.

But then again, after taking another look at the room, I noticed how his black, acoustic guitar was stood up at the side of the room. That made me smile, because that was definitely more like Rob, at least I thought it was anyway.

"Let me guess…you're Sisters decorated?" I asked him jokingly, turning to look at him and see his expression.

He was smiling, which wasn't unusual. He was normally always smiling, which was cute. "You guessed right." He grinned, running his hand through the top of his hair and pulling, like he normally did.

I nodded, and went and sat at the end of his bed, drinking a sip of my wine, and noticing his family pictures on the side. "Do you see you're family a lot? I know they all live back in England, don't they?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I miss them…but I speak to them a lot on the phone, almost every day normally, so it's not too bad. And they try and visit whenever they can." He admitted.

I heard him take a few steps closer into the bedroom, but I didn't look. I liked being honest with him, and the fact that he was honest with me. It made me feel like we could talk, about most things, and just be honest.

"So, why did you move to LA then, was there any particular reason, if I can ask?" I asked him, turning to look at him and drinking another few sips of my wine again.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course…my Mum and Dad sort of just suggested I go. There was quite a few English actors doing well over here and she thought that if I came ober here, I'd get more recognition." He explained.

That made me grin in response. "You're Mum and Dad are wise people." I commented truthfully, because it was true. If it wasn't for them pushing him to go to LA, he wouldn't be where he was now; famous, happy, and presumably quite rich too.

"Yeah, they are." He agreed, with a happy smile. "What about you? Why exactly did you want to come out here and live?"

"Well, I'd planned this for years and years and years with the girls. Since I was about seventeen, I wanted to move out here and live with them, and that had always been the plan. We just loved the sound of LA. And then, I got a Boyfriend, moved in with him, and it kinda…just got a bit complicated…" I confessed, trailing off as I thought about Tom.

He came and sat down next to me, watching me as I took a sip of wine again. I could feel his eyes burning into me, wondering what went wrong. Besides pretty much everything with me and Tom, of course.

"What went wrong? If you don't mind telling me, of course." He added quickly, kindly, to make sure I was okay with telling him.

I smiled in response. I was more than okay with telling him, because there was no feelings there anymore, despite how horrible that sounded. You couldn't pretend there were feelings there, when there wasn't.

"I just kind of…fell out of love with him. I was more like his mum then I was his girlfriend. He was useless, as horrible as that sounds. He couldn't do anything by himself; so I just mothered him and did it for him…but it was only until a few months later when I realized that I'd just…fallen out of love with him. I wasn't in love, I was just with him because I cared in the end." I admitted, still feeling ridiculously guilty just talking about it now.

"I really cared for him though. I do still, even now, but I havent spoken to him. He pretty much made it clear when I left that he still loved me. But I couldn't just carry on pretending I still loved him, because it wouldn't have been fair on him. But it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it. When the girls told me they were moving to LA all those months back…I just had to go. I wasn't happy." I sighed, finishing talking.

It felt good to talk to him like this though; openly, truthfully.

"You know it wouldn't have been fair on either of you if you'd have stayed with him though, making you both unhappy. Same sort of thing happened to me and Kristen. She kinda fell out of love with me. She was always filming, I was too, and it just didn't work out. But it wasn't too bad, as it was a mutual breakup."

"How long was you together for?" I forced myself to ask, ignoring the silly, tight know that was forming in my stomach. There was no need to feel like that, but then again that was me. I could get jealous easily sometimes.

"Three years…you?"

"The same actually." I confessed.

There was silence for a long minute, before Rob eventually talked, sighing beforehand. "You know, you shouldn't blame yourself about breaking up with him? You'd have hurt him a lot more if you'd have stayed with him."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I knew he was right of course, but it still didn't really make me feel better about myself, because Tom had been so in love with me. I just wasn't really sure why, especially to fall out of love with him.

Rob got up from the bed, still listening to what I was saying.

"I know, I shouldn't, but I think it's habit. Especially because I was with him for three years. It's a really long time. And I just think moving here, to get what I want, was a little selfish." I sighed, thinking about how things had turned out. I knew that selfishly though, if I could change anything, I wouldn't, because I'd met Rob.

I knew that was selfish, but I couldn't help myself thinking it. Considering I'd always wanted to meet him, and literally, my dreams had come true.

"You couldn't be selfish, if you tried, Charlie. You're the most kindest person I know." He complimented me, making me blush in response. It was because it was him saying it, and actually _meaning_ it.

"I don't even know why he loved me so much…not really anyway. I was normally so selfish, or I thought about myself. And well, Tom wasn't at all bad looking either. I mean, I'm not the most attractive of people." I joked.

He took my glass of wine off of me then, making me confused. I watched him as he put it on the table besides the bed. "You are beautiful." He disagreed; that smooth, soft voice back again, the one that sent shivers down my spine.

And again, it sent the same delicious shivers down my spine as it always did. Especially because he had actually just called my beautiful. There was no denying that. I watched him, still watching, as he turned back around.

That smoldering look was back, the same intense look he had been given me little flashes over the last few days. Only this time, there was no denying it. I wasn't blind, even if I might have been a bit silly.

He sat down next to me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time that he did. And as for me, well, I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. His eyes were truly beautiful, especially smoldering like they were.

He edged forwards carefully, keeping his eyes on me the whole time, whilst I watched him, wondering what exactly he was doing. It was safe to say that I was more than surprised when he started to lean in closer.

From here, he smelt absolutely wonderful; natural, but just lovely.

I barely had time to think before his mouth found mine, hesitant at first, careful incase I didn't respond. It was true; my body was in a lot of shock because of him kissing me. My heart stuttered like crazy, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was actually kissing me for.

Did this mean he truly did like me, like how everyone had been saying earlier?

I didn't care, not anymore. As soon as he kissed me, my body automatically responded, just like it was natural, like it was meant to be. I kissed him back, softly, our mouths molding together perfectly.

His lips were so soft, so adoring as we continued to kiss, and my hands automatically came up to his hair, pulling softly on a few strands, and feeling the beautiful softness of his hair between my fingers.

His own hands came up to my hair, molding against the sides of my head, holding me there firmly. Not that I'd ever want to move. Even if I died here, I'd die a happy girl. Never would I have expected that we'd kiss, that'd he'd kiss me, or even kiss me back.

Our mouths turned more urgent against each other, the kiss turning more heated, more intense, more needy.

He pushed me slowly on the bed, his body gently lingering above mine. His body felt so warm, so teasing above me, and although I shouldn't have, I wanted more. It was amazing; the feeling of his kiss, the feeling of his body against me, but I was greedy.

My hands unwound from his hair, and slowly run down his neck, to his shirt, where I started to undo the buttons, trying to be quick, incase I got stopped. I knew I was being greedy, but I couldn't help myself.

And like I knew he would; his mouth froze on mine, and his body lifted from mine. Smoldering lust reflecting the same expression in my eyes. He got up from the bed, seeming to be in shock about what had just happened.

"Uh…" he tried, but with a huff of frustration, he burst out the room, leaving me sat on his bed, breathless and still greedy for more.

I wondered what happened; whether he regretted what he had done, or if he hadn't realized what he'd done at all. But then he had kissed me first, and he had told me I was beautiful. So I didn't understand if he was just in shock, and if he was, then why?

I sneaked outside his bedroom, to see if I could see Rob, but it seemed like he was downstairs. I wasn't sure whether I should go and talk to him about it, or leave it. I knew I'd have been chicken to leave it, but I wasn't sure if I could handle confrontation, which it was sure to lead to, if I went downstairs.

But knowing I'd probably have never got a straight awnser from him if I didn't do it, I forced myself to go downstairs and talk to him about it, despite the fact that my heart was beating way too fast, and I felt so nervous; too nervous.

He was in the living room, sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. He sighed in response to hearing me walk into the living room. I ignored it, trying to work out what was going on. After all, one minute he was kissing me, and then now…he seemed completely regretful.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused, trying to work out what it was exactly that I had done.

He sighed in response, getting up from the sofa. His eyes were serious, smoldering, but not the same smoldering as earlier.

"Of course you didn't, it was me who did something wrong, I shouldn't have…well, I shouldn't have kissed you." He frowned.

"Why? I mean…did you not to want to?" I asked, still confused.

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's just…I've never been able to keep a relationship private. And I like you Charlie, I like you more than I should. And I know if I start a relationship with you, you'll face the same lifestyle I have. And I don't want to do that to you, not when you have such a good career ahead of you, with your book. You should have your own career, not a career through me. You're too talented to be put second best."

"Shouldn't that be my choice to make?" I asked, trying my best to understand where he coming from.I was finding it more difficult than I should though.

"What have you wanted for longer, Charlie? Me, or to be a writer." He asked, coming to stop just in front of me, staring deep into my eyes, seeking my reaction in response.

I didn't even have to think. "Well, you of-"

"What, as in really _want_? Want like we felt tonight, when we kissed?" He asked, knowing that awnser would obviously be a no. I'd never wanted him more when we had been kissing. Never in my whole life had I ever wanted him more.

He nodded, reading my expression wisely. "There we go then. And despite the fact that I want you, just as bad, and please believe me when I say, the last few weeks, all I've wanted to do is kiss you…but you have a bright future ahead of you…a future without me." He frowned sadly, giving in just because of who he was, because of his career.

It seemed so unfair.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! :) <strong>


End file.
